New Beginnings
by squeekness
Summary: The Xmen have arrived home but not everything is as they left it. Part nine of my Kimble series.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : The X-men are home but not everything is the way they left it.

Notes : Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.

AU but only because I chose to change a few things in my dear friends' histories for simplification, nothing drastic so please forgive. I wrote this for a friend who didn't read the comics so there is a bit of back history and explanation on who everyone is and what their powers are. I've been working on this story for years so I do ask that you don't use any of my non-Marvel universe characters without my permission. I love my Siskans as I do my children.

Art is up for The Hunter and Breaking Point on my webpage is anyone is interested in taking a peek at it.

--------------------------------------------------------

(One)

The ramp of the Lucky Dragon touched down and hit the cement floor of the Xavier Institute's hanger with a loud thump. The inner door clicked and slid open with a promise of things to come. In the hanger itself, a group of X-men from the house waited impatiently outside the ship, eager to see their lost companions again. They didn't have to wait long, Logan came down the ramp first, dragging Valentin who was still cuffed and now heavily bandaged.

Valentin made quite the first impression. The First General of the Clan was a large man with fiery red hair and a commanding physical presence. The big man was now diminished somewhat, he'd been injured and was now suffering. His arm was braced from the vicious break, both bones had been shattered, and his face was still battered and bruised from the failed overthrow attempt on board the ship. His ribs were taped and he grunted with each step as if his insides were breaking. When Logan's feet finally touched the floor of the hanger, home ground at last, he tossed Valentin to one side, tired of the sight of him.

Remy followed next with Joseph, Valentin's Second, who was uncuffed on his good behavior, and Beast came with Bruce, Valentin's aide, who was also loose. Maylee came next, caution in every step. She was very nervous and stayed very close to Kimble who followed.

Kimble looked around him in wonder, this was the first time he'd been away from the ship since Fallen had installed him in the computer all those years ago. He had seen very little of the world in spite of his long life, experiencing only a few new environments in all that time. The hanger he now found himself in was huge, as large as anything back at Clan Station Nine, and had a couple of medium sized black planes parked within. These were the Blackbird jets he'd heard something about. They were perched neatly in the opposite side of the hanger, sleek and black and powerful looking, and he wondered how much fun it would be to fly one of them.

He next saw the small group of people who had gathered here below the ramp to greet them. He'd thought there might be a bigger crowd, but only three women and two men awaited them. One of the men was seated in a wheelchair and Kimble knew enough of Fallen's legends to know that this was Charles Xavier, the leader of the X-men.

Professor Xavier had quite the physical presence in spite of being crippled and in a wheelchair. He was dressed in a neat business suit and tie as if he was off to some big important board meeting. He was middle aged, and his eyes sparkled with bright intelligence. He was bald and the lights of the hanger gleamed off of his shiny head. He was a very powerful man, possibly the greatest telepath on the planet. He'd seen much in his day and neither Kimble's or Maylee's odd physical appearance nor the sudden return of his lost X-men seemed to faze him at all.

Kimble lost some of his passive posture as he boldly took in the row of people behind the Professor. Fallen had spent many a lonely night telling him and Seth about the legends of the X-men. The stories had meant a lot to her and she had shared them with the two brothers, giving something of herself to them. Kimble had always loved stories, especially ones of such marvelous adventures, and remembered them all. He might not be as well informed on all the details as she was, but between the legends and the quick refresher Fallen had given him on the way into the hanger as they had landed, recalled enough to be able to identify those that stood before him now. He started with Jean, the lovely red haired beauty on Charles' left. She was supposed to be telepathic as well as telekinetic like Fallen. He saw her bright, shining red hair and couldn't help himself when their eyes briefly met. He grinned shyly and winked at her. She smiled and blushed, amused by his flirtation.

Scott Summers was standing next to her and held his wife possessively. His face may have shown no emotion but his shine said otherwise, he hadn't liked Kimble's flirtation one bit. Scott Summers was Xavier's Second as he'd been described to Kimble, he was one of Xavier's first students and was now in charge of most of the missions and field leader. Kimble was quick to lower his eyes, not wanting to offend anyone his first day here.

Kimble looked next at the tall African-American woman standing next to Scott. This was Storm, the weather goddess. She could control all forms of weather, using wind to fly and bolts of lightening to frighten and drive their enemies. She was free spirited and not one to be trifled with. Kimble was intrigued by her dark skin and contrasting white hair. Those tresses were very white as Fallen's were and free and flowing over her neck and shoulders. She was very lovely and he smiled at her, too. She returned his smile politely and Kimble moved on.

Next to Storm was another pretty young woman with a white streak in her short cropped chestnut hair. This was Rogue, he knew. The one who couldn't be touched. Her mutation was the most deadly of this group. It was the reason she was fully clothed, revealing almost no bare skin at all. There was however, a fiery spark in her eyes. Her spirit and will was strong, her shine told him so.

He knew something else about her as well. She was Remy's girl. Kimble couldn't help himself but raise an eyebrow at Gambit in approval and joke softly in Siskan, **"She's one fine little lady, ya gots there. Don't suppose you'd consider sharin'?"**

Gambit cleared his throat with a grin and replied, **"Not a chance, little brother. Dat one is all mine. You gotta get y' own."**

Kimble laughed and kept moving.

It wasn't a large group that had come to greet them and for that Kimble was glad. He wasn't quite ready to meet the whole X-men clan at once, it might excite him too much and make him act foolish, he did not want to embarrass his Mistress. Earlier, Fallen had cautioned him to be on his best behavior here and not to do anything that might draw too much attention to himself. It didn't stop him from appreciating those that were here. He looked them over with great interest, especially the women, trying not to be too obvious about it. Perhaps here he might find some of that physical companionship he'd been seeking for so long. He couldn't help himself but hope.

Fallen was the last to leave the Lucky Dragon. She looked over the hanger, trying to get her bearings in this new environment. It was so strange being back home, even if it wasn't the real home she had grown up in. It was still a human planet, made obvious by all the familiar Earthly things around her. The hanger was vast, but had real walls made of cinderblock, not stone and had signs on those walls in English, not Dognan or Clan markings.

Once down the ramp, she too took in the small crowd waiting for them. Familiar faces in their own way, the legends she had grown up had been pretty specific. She recognized everyone there as Kimble had, but knew formal introductions would have to be in order. She knew them, but they did not know her. Best to get things started. She turned next to Kimble and whispered, "Follow me and do as I do."

He nodded and did as he was told, following his Mistress as she approached the legendary leader of the X-men with an arrogant, confident stride. She was Captain of the Lucky Dragon, First Pilot of the Clan, and still demanded some authority. Kimble trailed her, keeping his eyes down submissively, he was hers to command. Fallen knelt down on her knees with practiced grace in front of the Professor as if he was royalty, hoping to make a good impression. Kimble mimicked her and knelt also, but in the more submissive posture of a Second.

Joseph swore when he saw their actions. He knew Fallen was going to try and pull something, something that might not bode well for himself and his Master. They were being treated like prisoners now, something he clearly resented. He moved to stop her, to try and regain some control over their situation, but Remy gripped his shoulder and warned, "Espe're, petit. You jus' settle yo' little ass down dere, buddy. Take a nice deep breath."

Fallen ignored the activity behind her, as First Pilot it should be beneath her notice and she wasn't about to dignify it with a response. Instead she leaned back on her ankles, tall and straight, giving Charles full view of her Honor Sword. Her voice was steady and strong as she announced, "I am Fallen, First Pilot and recipient of the Honor Sword of the Clan. I am Captain of the Lucky Dragon. My ship is at your service."

The Professor nodded and smiled at Fallen. "Yes, I recognize you from your transmission."

Charles Xavier was a supreme telepath, but he was also a great watcher of people. It didn't take him long to suss out this situation. He would honor and respect this pilot who had so graciously returned his people back to him and figure the rest of this out as they went along. It was helpful that she was being so polite and well mannered. He wasn't getting that feeling from Joseph or Valentin at all. There was violence there waiting to happen, the damage on their bodies strong evidence of that. He would trust in Logan, Henry and Remy to control them for now. Even so, he wasn't concerned, this room now contained a good portion of his senior and best trained staff. No one was getting out of hand in here.

Fallen was continuing the introductions, she nodded at the other pilot behind her. "This is Kimble, my Second."

Charles looked Kimble over politely and immediately realized there was something odd about the young man kneeling before him. He sent out a mental probe and was startled to discover he couldn't sense Kimble at all. It was like no one was there in spite of what his eyes could clearly see. He had assumed that since Kimble was a pilot in appearance, both he and Fallen had been born of the same race. Obviously, that wasn't the case at all, Kimble was something all together different. Something unique.

Kimble seemed to be aware of this and grinned that teasing smile of his, cocking his head slightly to one side in a "Well, what do ya know about that?" gesture. Once again, he gave a flirtatious wink, causing the Professor to startle in bemused surprise.

Fallen looked back at Kimble in instant irritation and hissed at him to behave. He cowered automatically but couldn't stop from laughing, he was just too damn nervous and excited to hide his playful nature. He covered his mouth in a feeble attempt at control but all of his composure was lost.

Fallen rolled her eyes in exasperation, hopelessly embarrassed. "Please forgive him, he is little more than a child," she apologized to the crowd.

The Professor smiled, sympathizing, and not the least bit put off. Really, he would rather have playful antics at an introduction than a brawl any day. It broke the ice and made things easier. "It's quite all right," he replied with a laugh. He'd done a quick head count of the returned and went on to say, "I thank you for returning all of my people safely home. I owe you a debt."

"I would seek payment."

Wolverine turned to her, shocked. All of his alarm bells went off and he moved to stand between her and Valentin, cursing her silently for pushing this. Really, this could have waited. One quick nod had Henry in place beside him as well, hoping for the best that this would not come to blows.

"Name it," the Professor said, intrigued by her boldness and up front posture.

"I would ask now for you to see to the care of these fine Clan warriors as The Lucky Dragon will not be returning to Cerise."

"You dare!"

The cry came not from Valentin, but from Joseph. He twisted away from Gambit with a surprising amount of force and tried to rush this pilot that had so offended him. Caught off balance, both Henry and Gambit grabbed for him in a mad scramble, but they were both now too far away. Logan made a movement to follow, but hesitated, not daring to let Valentin have the chance to join in.

Kimble wasn't about to wait for them to protect his precious Mistress. He pushed off the floor in a sudden burst of speed and took to the air in a huge leap and rush of wings. He vaulted over Fallen and landed in front of her, facing Joseph. Like before with Maylee, he had responded instantly to the threat and hadn't even thought twice about what he was doing or if he was even capable of handling it. Really, all he had been through had given him a small boost of confidence and he used to his advantage now. He fanned his wings out to their fullest, blocking both his precious Mistress and the Professor protectively from view. He spread his arms out and positioned his legs in a sturdy fighter's stance, tacking his toe claws down to get as good a grip on the smooth cement floor as he could. On a spur of the moment afterthought, he accessed his user codes and in one smooth movement, a crude facsimile image of Logan's claws slid out from the backs of his hands. He roared a savage challenge and finished with a rumbling growl, baring his sharp teeth. It was an impromptu yet impressive display. His earlier playfulness was gone, replaced by an angry, vengeful spirit. He was powerful, strong and confident. His message was clear. _Fuck with me, prepare to bleed!_

Joseph balked in midstride, intimidated by Kimble's sudden behavior in spite of his knowledge that the Siskan hologram was far less than he seemed. He simply hadn't been prepared for it.

It was enough for Gambit to seize the runaway Clansman and toss him down. "Damn, you fool Clan boys jus' don' know when to quit!" the thief complained, twisting Joseph's arm up behind his back. Remy's actions covered his own surprise, he hadn't expected Kimble's speedy response either. Joseph cried out in pain and didn't fight him. When Henry towered over him as well, Joseph was bested and he knew it.

Fallen sat still as if she had expected Kimble to act as he did, doing her very best not to reveal the quaking she was feeling inside. She was prepared for Wolverine to come to her defense, not her Second, but wasn't disappointed. She looked up at her Kimble as he glanced back to check on her, her eyes filled with love and appreciation for him, proud that he had done this for her.

When Kimble saw all of that in her eyes and her shine, he thought his heart would explode with happiness. All of that just for him, it was almost more than he could stand without bursting into tears. Instead, he pulled one wing down and reached back to affectionately touch her chin, withdrawing the claws he'd made so as not to hurt her. His hand crackled blue at the contact, he had used energy for the leap and the alteration to his skin, he now drew some from her to replace it.

The Professor watched this with great interest. Clearly, some interesting stories were going to be told by the dinner table tonight.

Fallen composed herself as best she could and turned back to the Professor with the wry comment, "Some negotiations will be in order."

"So I see." The Professor paused and regarded his new guests. He had no fear throughout the whole thing, how could he when surrounded by some of the most powerful mutants on the planet? If Kimble hadn't reacted so quickly, Jean would have used her telekinetic power to throw up a protective barrier and Storm, well, she could have fried Joseph's ass in a heartbeat with one tiny bolt of lightening. Sometimes the fun part was seeing which one of his crew reacted first.

He now watched as Remy wrestled Joseph to his feet, allowing the thief to make up for his inattention by letting him handle it alone. Henry, aware of this, made no moves to interfere unless he was needed. No worries there, Gambit was back in control and flushing with the appropriate amount of regret and apology. Joseph snarled and fought until the thief grabbed him in a firm choke hold and whispered some kind of threat in his ear. Joe gasped and gave it up, leaving Remy to shrug up at his mentor with a chagrined smile.

Logan paced the space between Valentin and his now pinned Second. The First General was much too injured to do anything but look away, feigning disinterest at his Second's failure. There was a moment that Valentin's eyes locked with Fallen's, an unspoken promise to misbehave, but he wasn't up to doing anything about it now. Satisfied there was no real threat there, Logan turned his head to give Kimble an evil look. He was furious that the Siskan had dared to mimic him. He sincerely hoped that appearance was as far as the imitation went, the last thing he needed was Kimble running around slashing everything up.

The Professor tried to absorb all this and decided the best thing was to talk about it later. He smiled at Fallen and continued, "Well, I'm sure you must be tired from your journey. I have made preparations for some supper. It will be ready in a couple of hours. Why don't you get some rest? I took the liberty of preparing some rooms for you."

Fallen bowed at him in thanks, but said, "I appreciate your hospitality, but I'd prefer to rest on my ship. I still have some repairs to complete and I have a crew member who is unable to leave the ship. I wouldn't want to leave him alone."

Kimble folded his wings and stood behind her, his defensive posture no longer necessary. He sensed her sadness and put his hands on her shoulders, whispering soft Siskan in her ear.

Sensing it as well, the Professor asked, "Is he injured? We have extensive medical facilities here."

Fallen laughed and her smile changed the look of her face, making her seem a lot less tired. "I'm sorry, sir, no. He is... He is integrated with the computer system... It's complicated."

"He ain't real like me," Kimble said as if that explained everything. "He's my brother."

"Would you like to meet him? Perhaps then you would understand," Fallen offered.

"Certainly," the Professor replied.

Fallen stood gracefully. "This way, please." She gestured towards the ramp of the Lucky Dragon.

"Hey, Charlie," Logan grunted. "I'm gonna put these Joes in storage 'til they can be looked at." he said, meaning the Clansmen. "We'll catch up later." He was still glaring at Kimble.

"Very well."

Logan jerked Valentin along. The east wall of the great hanger had a large opening, revealing what looked like a railway car in a subway tunnel. The hanger itself was underground and kept secret, this was a tram that led from the hanger to the equally hidden lower levels of the Xavier Institute some distance away. It was the only way to get from the hanger to the house, the only route to the holding cells and Logan's bed which was calling to him now. That and a nice cold beer.

"I'll give you a hand," Jean offered to Logan, sensing his need to get out of here.

"I will also," Storm said, moving closer to help out.

"You have no right to lock us up!" Valentin gasped, his first verbal complaint since their arrival. He was injured, but still quite intimidating. "We have committed no crime!"

"You guys put Kimble down pretty good," Logan snarled. "If it weren't for the Cajun, he'd be dead right now. That's good enough fer me."

Charles glanced at Kimble who only shrugged. He looked in remarkable shape for a guy who'd apparently nearly missed death. Oh yes, some good stories were yet to be told. Sometimes that was the best part of being an X-man, the adventures and the stories told over the dinner table.

Logan grabbed Valentin and Jean escorted Joseph. She made a face, wrinkling her nose at his stink. Other than Bruce, the Clansmen were still unwashed and as rank as usual. "Oh, my!"

"We had ta deal with that fer weeks," Logan complained, rolling his eyes.

Joseph didn't appreciate her censure. The Clan society in general was unkempt and he didn't understand her revulsion, only that it was disrespectful. He was Second to the First General to the Clan, a man of high rank. "Lay your eyes down when you look at me, woman!" he snarled.

"I don't know where you're from, buddy, but I don't lay my eyes down for anybody," she said, giving him the full authority of her stare. "Certainly not someone as stinky as you!"

"You Clan boys are in for a whole new set of rules. Best learn yer manners right quick," Logan advised, his eyes merry now that the X-men were back in charge. He would love to see Jean whip Joseph's scrawny little ass.

Joseph squirmed a little and she gave him a little telekinetic shove, just enough to let him know he didn't stand a chance against her. He backed off, too tired and sore to argue.

Bruce followed them quietly on his own, mindful of Storm's presence. No one had to read Bruce's mind to know he'd had his fill of fighting. All he wanted was a place to lay his head down and sleep. He was still a little groggy from the sedatives he'd been given and his arm was sore. He'd received three large cuts from his tangling with Logan. He'd been stitched by Henry, but his arm had begun to throb and ache. Bruce looked back at Kimble who smiled at him in a feeble attempt to reassure him. Bruce nodded and left with his head down.

Kimble looked through the opening to the tram where they had gone, disappointed. Now that he was out of the ship, he wanted to explore. He didn't want to go back inside the ship with Fallen and it showed.

Gambit noticed and said, "C'est bien, Kimble. You come wit me, Gambit show you 'round."

Kimble beamed, but looked back at Fallen. "Is it all right?"

"Go on, just --- just be good!" she warned.

"Don't worry, chere," Remy said with a laugh. "Gambit's gonna keep an eye on him."


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

The parties started to break up. Fallen left for the ship with Henry, Maylee, Scott and the Professor, while Kimble and Gambit and Rogue made for the doors. There was only one tram to the Institute and Logan and his crew had taken it first so Gambit's group had to wait for the tram to return. Kimble stood back while Gambit and Rogue greeted each other.

"I thought you were gone," Rogue said to Remy.

She stood very close to him, but kept a small measure of distance between them. She was dressed in what Kimble guessed to be the house uniform, pants and a jacket of black denim and leather. The rest of her was covered with a sheer body stocking, leaving no skin exposed except for her face. Under the stocking she wore a tiny red shirt and her hands were covered in matching red gloves.

It was Remy's failing that he loved a woman he could never really possess. Perhaps it appealed to the thief in him. Sooner or later he would find a way to steal more than just her heart. He smiled at her and breathed in her perfume, shamelessly not hiding his affection. "Je t'aime, cher. Nuthin' gonna keep ol' Gambit away from you, fille. C'est la ve'rite'." He moved to kiss her, or at least come closer, but she stepped back.

"We have to talk."

"D'accorde, chere. We gonna talk," Gambit said with his usual playful grin, but Kimble felt the vibration of hurt and anger that leaked out and away from his good friend's control. Kimble wasn't blind, not with his enhanced senses. When Remy had stepped off the Lucky Dragon the unease Kimble had sensed previously in his friend had lifted, but now back in the company of his beloved, Gambit's discomfort had returned and then some. Something was wrong

The truth was, Remy hadn't been sure what to expect from Rogue when they landed. When they had first contacted the Mansion he had gathered from their brief little talk across the airwaves that something was up. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed that she hadn't flung herself into his arms the moment he stepped off the ship, but he was in charge of Joseph at the time. He had tried to console himself with that fact, but his arms were empty now and she was still keeping her distance. Already he could feel a tightness in his chest, a painful constriction that was the usual warning he was about to be in for some bad news. He had fully intended to propose to her the moment he was free, but now he choked it back, already hardening up a little and protecting his most valuable asset, his heart.

Remy saw Kimble watching them from his respective distance and he could see in Kimble's eyes that the Siskan was aware of his internal suffering and confusion and was feeling bad for him. He smiled at the Siskan to ease the tension. "Dis here is Kimble," he said, introducing his new friend to what he hoped was still his girl. "Kimble, dis is Rogue."

Kimble bowed low but didn't offer his hand. Knowing of her mutation, he wasn't sure if it would trouble her. "Good morrow."

Rogue laughed at his greeting, amused by both his strange behavior and his strange accent. "How charming."

She had a heavy southern accent herself and Kimble loved the sound of her voice. Hoping to break the tension in the air, Kimble began to tease, "What's a pretty girl like you doin' with thief like him when you kin haves a pilot like me?"

"Well, he ain't a shy one, is he?" Rogue replied, winking at Remy.

"Oui, you ladies gonna have to watch out for dis one," Remy complained in playful agreement. He took some comfort in Rogue's willingness to play. " 'E gonna give Gambit a race for stolen 'earts."

"Do tell." She held out a gloved hand and Kimble took it. He bowed again and kissed it before spouting poetry in his finest Siskan, more than willing to rise to Remy's challenge.

Rogue giggled. "Oh, my!" She waved her hand. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Gambit gave Kimble a playful shove. "All right, dat's enough, Romeo. Let's go."

The tram had returned and they went inside for the quick ride back to the house. Kimble sat on one of the plastic benches and watched through the window as the walls of the tunnel whizzed by. It wasn't all he was seeing. Gambit and Rogue stood to one side, very close to one another and whispering quietly. She allowed Remy to put his arms around her as they spoke, but still wouldn't face him.

Kimble tried to shut out his sensitivity to allow them privacy, but he was very aware of their heat and intensity. Gambit had missed her terribly and was trying his best to let her know, hoping to break her apparent shyness with soft gestures and gentle teasing. Kimble closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Remy's playful overtures and attempts to seduce this reluctant female were arousing him. At least as a hologram, he could keep it from physically showing.

The tram stopped at an open part of a long hallway. They got off and the tension was temporarily broken as Gambit gave Kimble a quick tour. The lower level of the Xavier Mansion was one long hallway with many doors that led off to other rooms. Remy didn't take Kimble into any of the rooms, the Siskan didn't have clearance just yet, he simply described what each one contained as they walked. Some were labeled "Med Lab", "Gym", and "Library." Another, labeled "Cerebro", contained a machine that amplified the Professor's telepathic ability in order to locate other mutants across great distances, a mutant homing beacon as Remy described it.

Next to that was another room was very large and high, the door labeled Danger Room. Here, Remy explained that the X-men used sophisticated Shi'ar holograms to hone their fighting skills and learn how best to utilize their mutant abilities. Kimble's interest was peaked at the mention of hologram technology, but Gambit was quick to point out that as far as self awareness went, these holograms weren't even close to Kimble's own caliber. They were solid images, nothing more. Maybe if they got a chance later, he could show Kimble for himself.

The lower level also had Henry's medical labs and personal quarters. The Labs were extensive and mostly medical in nature. They had a miniature hospital and even a surgical unit available for emergencies. All part of saving the world.

But of all these wonders and sophisticated items, what most caught Kimble's attention was a bright red Coke machine located in between the lab and the gym. It was the red, you see. He pawed at the lovely red machine, unable to figure out its purpose. Remy laughed and rapped a fist against one of the buttons, causing a can to tumble down as promised. The thief picked it up and Kimble watched closely as Remy opened it. The soda fizzed a little from being rolled and spilled over the lid, but Remy simply licked his hand with a smile and drank from the can. He was tickled by the fizz of it and laughed, enjoying this immensely, there had been nothing like this on Cerise. He then gave the can to Kimble, wanting to see what the Siskan's response to it was going to be.

Kimble sniffed at it, enchanted. The fizz tickled his nose. "What is it?"

"Soda. Don' worry, it don't bite."

"A carbonated sugar drink," Kimble recited, remembering Henry's explanation.

"Dat's right. Give it a try."

Kimble drank deeply and swallowed slowly, tasting it. "Oh! What do ya knows about that? It's sweet!" he commented, his eyes opening wide with pleasure. Like heat, sweetness was also pure enjoyment for him. "Like Rishna only not so bad!" He took another deep drink and put a hand over his flat, hard belly and burped loudly, long and hard. He laughed at himself, proud.

"Non, non non!" Remy said with a laugh, taking the can back for himself. "Like dis!" He drank deeply, burped, but said, "Oh? Really?" at the same time.

Kimble squealed with laughter, rocking back on his heels and holding his sides. He loved games, the sillier the better, and this was right up his alley. All the tension and misery from their journey was gone in an instant, burned away by the antics of this playful and merry thief.

Gambit looked at Rogue who had rolled her eyes at the both of them. "See? It don't take much to amuse dis guy, eh?" he said, enjoying Kimble's delight.

"You silly boys don't know anything," she said with real authority. She took the can and finished it. She showed them down by burping long and strong, saying the vowels of the alphabet clearly and with much greater skill than Remy.

Kimble almost collapsed from laughing so hard. He was beyond silly now.

"See you teachin' him all kinda fine tricks," Logan growled from behind them. He'd just come from a door that Remy hadn't taken Kimble through. The door was labeled 'Security' and led to the holding cells. He'd put the Clansmen to rest and was on his way up to the main house and that ice cold beer.

"Quoi? Somebody 'as to, patron," Remy responded, still laughing.

Rogue could see Kimble's smile wither quickly and his eyes become wary and haunted. The Siskan stepped back from Logan's powerful, hurtful shine, aloofly putting more space between them. Rogue had seen this before from other people who'd spent time with Logan without her always knowing the cause but it never surprised her.

"You'd best be sure to mind yer manners at the Professor's table, pup," Logan cautioned, looking at Kimble. "You hearin' me?"

"Yes, sir."

It was the first time Kimble had addressed him with so much respect. As far as Kimble was concerned, this was Logan's house and now Kimble was under his authority, not Fallen's. Kimble knew he was defenseless here on his own, away from the ship. His manner was much more submissive and deferential in this strange new environment.

Wolverine sensed the Siskan's submission and was all over it, taking another step forward to drive home his point. "You even think of pullin' that shit with the claws again an' you an' me're gonna have some words. That crap don't fly around here. You can't be makin' threats you can't back up. What would you have done if he didn't stop comin', huh? He would've kicked yer ass all up and down that hanger. You think about that some, little boy."

"Chill out, Wolvie boy," Gambit protested, stepping in between them. "We just got back. You ain't gonna start in on 'im right away, d'accorde?" He was glad his own sensitivity to Logan's vibrations had mostly faded. He could see how Kimble was already cowering and in pain from Logan's powerful shine.

Wolverine didn't move. "He's got a lot to learn about the way things work around here. He's better off learnin' things the right way the first time. Save us all some trouble later."

"Nuthin's gonna 'appen, patron. Gambit's got watch on de boy. Go 'ave a beer. Relax."

Logan paused, taking a moment to have the last word with his eyes, bearing down on the thief with his animalistic presence. He saw what he wanted in Remy's face and took a step back, smiling now. He then nodded a greeting at Rogue and walked off towards the elevator that went up to the house.

"Ah see your little trip out didn't improve his disposition none," Rogue commented. She saw that Kimble had his head down, not so happy anymore. She gave his shoulder a nudge and said, "Don't you worry 'bout him, Sugah. He's all bark and no bite."

The Siskan looked up at her, his face full of pain and resentment, and she saw in his eyes that she couldn't have been more wrong. "He hates me," he complained with a small pout.

" 'E 'ates everybody. Don't take it personal, cher," Remy said. He hooked an arm around Kimble's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. He wanted to wash away Logan's painful vibrations with some of his happy ones, he was so overjoyed to be home. He was rewarded for his efforts with a small Kimble smile. "Dat's better now. C'mon, let's go."

They made the short distance to the elevator and went up to the Mansion. The Mansion was how most of the folks here referred to the main building of the Institute. It had been a large residence at one point in the past. No classes were held here, it was now where the dorms were kept and had large common areas for students and staff members to mingle. Kimble gasped with surprise when he first walked out into the house. The Mansion was very old and richly furnished and all the pilot could see was the finest wood trimming, brass fixtures and marvelous paintings adorning the walls. This was a far cry from the Clan caves and the dry metal of the Lucky Dragon. This was much more like the fairy castles of his home, the Siskan pleasure houses. He reached out with trembling fingers to lightly touch everything as he passed by. He lingered over the paintings and smelled the cut flowers that sat in fine glass vases on small tables along the hallway. Remy walked very slowly, content with his arm in Rogue's as he watched Kimble's child like wonder.

They went into the main hall by the front door where Kimble almost fainted with delight at a huge glass chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. It was full dark outside now and it was lit, sending small rainbows through the tiny slivers of glass. Kimble wanted to fly up and touch the sparkling glass, but Gambit held him back. Remy recalled Kimble's love of glass things and where it came from, but it wouldn't make a good first impression if Kimble were to break it by accident.

But Kimble's greatest surprise was yet to come. The front door opened and a housekeeper came in carrying bags of groceries. She smiled at Remy, recognizing him at once, and told him he'd been missed. It was polite greeting, Gambit was always in and out, sometimes for long periods of time. Remy listened to her respectfully, but his eyes were on the Siskan pilot.

The housekeeper had left the door open, presuming Gambit's little party was going out, and the night air followed her in. Kimble went to the open door in a trance like state of wonder. He moved out onto the porch and down the steps to the lawn, his hands starting to tremble the moment he left the house. He now looked up at a boldly lit full moon with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Gambit left Rogue and followed him, concerned. "You okay, cher?"

Kimble raised a shaky hand to his mouth and sobbed, "It's been so long!"

Imprisoned by fate and misfortune, it had been years since he'd been truly outside. He was like a captive who'd been held down in a black pit for years and had now been suddenly liberated. The dark sky was cloudless and perfect. A million tiny stars winked down on him from above. Kimble spun in a slow lazy circle, trying to see them all.

He dropped down on his knees and lay his hands in the grass, running his grateful fingers through the dark green strands as he would the hair of a beautiful woman. It was late spring and the nights were still chilly, the grass was covered with a fine dew and damp. Kimble wet his hands and then pressed them to his face, breathing in the smell of the earth and plants. He wept openly, but was laughing from pure joy. It was as if he was drunk on the air itself.

Remy watched him, worried at first, but then enchanted by his innocence. He could sympathize with Kimble, but was thankful he'd never been in the same situation. He crouched down next to him. "It's beautiful, non? Gambit been many places, but dere's no place like home."

"I don' wants ta go back inside ---- ever!" Kimble breathed to the sky. He sniffed and wiped at his face. He was mesmerized by the distant stars.

Gambit laughed. "De outside isn't goin' anywhere, mon amis. You can't stay out here forever. It snows a lot 'ere in de winter. Too cold."

"Snow!" It snowed on Siska so very far away. He sobbed again and trembled with all the anguish of a liberated survivor.

Rogue appeared on the other side of him. "How long has it been, Sugah?"

"I don' know...I don' even know!" He wiped his face again and looked into her deep green eyes. "Kin I stays outside fer a while? I mean, til we hafta go back in?"

"Sure thing, darlin'. You just sit tight and enjoy yourself."

Kimble continued to look around him in wonder. His eyes widened when he turned around and looked back at the house he'd just come from. The Xavier Mansion was huge, almost a palace in size. It had over a hundred rooms with huge glass windows that let bright warm light out over the freshly cut lawn. It was Victorian in design with high pointed towers on the end and a large widow's walk in the center. There was the beautiful combination of wood shingle and stone face that made it appear even more magical, especially now in the moonlight. The house was quite high and Kimble felt really tiny and lost out in front of it.

Charles Xavier had come from a wealthy family and used his telepathic abilities to add to that fortune. He justified his mental intrusions by using the money to maintain this mutant sanctuary and do his best to promote peace among the human and mutant factions. The large estate also afforded him some privacy for him and the team.

There were several outbuildings around the Mansion. One was a large, open garage with a good number of vehicles parked inside. Another was a barn with a large fenced off paddock behind it. Several horses were outside, snorting and playing about in the cool evening air. He had never seen such beasts before and Kimble made a promise to himself to check out the animals later. They looked playful and fun.

The grounds immediately in front of the house seemed endless. The expanse of cut grass was broken only by scattered tall trees. The driveway led out to the darkness to a gate dimly lit almost a hundred yards away. The border of this frontage was marked by tall shrubs that provided total privacy. If Kimble could see that far, he would know there was a road out there that ran empty for a good distance before connecting to the main road of the town. The properties that bordered this one were also owned by the Professor and some of the other X-men lived there. The Xavier complex was huge and sprawling.

Remy watched as Kimble explored the area with his eyes and then lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky. Kimble asked about the different stars and they talked about the constellations and the other worlds up there. He told them some more about Siska, about the snow high up on the mountains. He repeated the story of how Sheyman had spirited him out of the castle just to see the snow. He hoped Fallen would want to stay here so he could see the change of seasons and the snow again. He had no idea that she and the Professor were discussing that very thing at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Fallen had led the Professor and Henry back up the ramp of the Lucky Dragon. Scott trailed them, walking slowly to satisfy his curiosity. He was like Henry in that he loved technology and anything new that could be exploited to help their cause. Fallen noted his curiosity and detailed some of the machines she had that he might be interested as they wandered into the Main room.

Seth popped up on the screen almost immediately. "Back so soon, my Fallen?" he asked then paused, startled when he saw she'd brought someone new aboard. "Oh, excuse me. Good morrow." He bowed low in his chair.

"Seth, this is Scott Summers and Professor Xavier."

"Pleased to meet you." Seth bowed again.

"The pleasure is all mine. This is some ship you have," the Professor commented.

"Thanks."

"This is Seth, Kimble's twin."

"I see. Fallen tells me you are unable to join us outside of the ship."

Seth lowered his eyes. "Yes. I'm here. In the ship. I'm part of the computer system," he explained slowly. He rubbed his hands together nervously. "There was an...accident and Kimble was able to come out. I got left behind."

"I don't understand. You got sucked into the computer?" In the Professor's strange life, he'd seen it all.

"No," Fallen answered. "They were both part of the system. Always had been. Neither one of them is organically alive. Kimble was using the hologram program when the ---**_ accident_** --- happened. Kimble is now a living hologram of sorts. Actually, we're not sure what he is anymore."

"If Kimble's not alive, that could explain why I was unable to read his mental presence."

Fallen laughed. "Oh, I assure you, Kimble is very much alive in every way that counts---and a handful. He's very precocious and inquisitive."

The Professor recalled Kimble's display of power in her defense. "I'm sure he is."

"Kimble and I spoke at length, Professor," Henry said, interrupting them. "I believe it may be possible to retrieve Seth from the system as well. Hopefully with less painful consequences." Henry briefly explained the nature of the 'accident' and how Fallen had been injured. "Kimble told me what would be required to create another Siskan hologram. If we find those elements --- and I think we can, given enough time. I fail to see why Seth can't be liberated as well."

"You can do this?" Fallen asked Henry quietly, hope filling her eyes.

"Yes. I believe so. As I told Kimble, I would attempt it just for the challenge."

"There's too many codes that have to be rewritten," Seth said, his disappointment obvious. "Kimble has all the main files. They can't be copied from his...his brain or whatever he has. His hard drive, I guess you would call it."

"We'll rewrite them," Henry promised.

"Do you have any idea how long that would take?"

Henry smiled. "You've got anything better to do?"

Fallen turned to the Professor. "Pardon my rudeness, but may we please stay with you so we can attempt this? It would mean so very much to me."

The Professor could see in her mind the depth of her love for Seth. "Of course. You may stay as long as you like."

"My ship and my crew will be at your service. I have many useful technologies---"

The Professor raised his hand with a laugh. "We'll discuss this later. Why don't you settle in and join us later for supper. I look forward to hearing of your many adventures."

"I don't have the words to thank you."

He smiled. "It's hardly necessary. You have returned my people to me. They are more precious to me than anything else you could have offered."

He patted Henry on his big blue arm. "You have been sorely missed, my friend."

"I am glad to be home."

"May I speak with you privately, Henry? A lot has been going on while you were away."

"Yes. You can follow me to Med Lab. I need to take a look at two of the Clansmen. As much as your invitation to dinner sounds, I'll have to take a pass. I won't leave those men untreated, no matter how incorrigible they may have been." Henry turned to Fallen. "I'll leave you in the good hands of the Professor here. I'll see you later, after you've settled in a bit."

She smiled at him. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Kimble and his new friends were still out on the lawn when Jean came and collected them. They went back into the house, Kimble most reluctantly. Once inside he was again overwhelmed by the beauty of the place and then again by the most marvelous smells coming from the kitchen. He was led to a large dining room where a large, long table had been set. It was larger than Fallen's galley table by far and had many place settings and lit candles. More freshly cut flowers were placed along the middle of the table in among the many different kinds of food. Kimble had never seen so much food in one place, certainly not on the Lucky Dragon. Food was often scarce outside of the Clan Stations.

Remy took in the room with a knowing eye. The X-team was huge, too big to seat in one room even as large as this. The table here was only partway set, about a squad's worth. This was to be a semi-private gathering then. He had expected Rogue to follow him closely, but she had crossed the room, taking a seat across the table from him instead of at his side, just another sign that something was definitely amiss. Maddingly and just like a girl, she wasn't coming out and saying anything, leaving him to suffer silently and on his own. Remy's distress was increasing by the minute though you wouldn't know it to look at him. He looked the picture of calm, smiling just slightly as he watched Rogue sit, so close and yet so far.

Fallen was already seated with Maylee at the table and Kimble took his place next to his Mistress. He noticed that she had put on a modified bikini top, covering her breasts. It looked strange to him because he'd never seen her with a shirt. He had no idea she even owned one and it occurred to him that she may have had to borrow it from someone else here. He guessed that she did it to be polite, all the women here were fully dressed. How disappointing, Kimble thought to himself. He would have loved to see their beautiful bodies, Storm especially. He'd never seen a woman with such dark skin before, he wanted to smell her and lick her skin to see if she tasted differently from other women. She could see his eyes roaming over her and she shifted uncomfortably. He sensed her discomfort and he lowered his eyes, sorry he had disturbed her.

Fallen turned and sniffed at him, smelling on him the glorious night time air. "You went outside?"

"Oh, Fallen!" He almost started to weep again.

"Easy, now. I understand, believe me. The skies of Cerise do not compare with those of Earth."

"Kin we stay?"

"Shhh, now. We have much to talk about. For now, just relax and eat. Isn't this wonderful?"

Kimble didn't know where to begin. He was uncomfortable because he didn't know the customs here. He watched everyone, trying to learn quickly. He couldn't eat that much at one time so he just took a spoonful of whatever caught his fancy and passed the dishes on. There was a nice variety of items -- roasted chicken, steak, bowls of various vegetables, mashed potatoes and rice. He was careful not to take too much and never put any meat on his plate, even though it all looked so good. He was next to Fallen and didn't want a repeat performance of his last time eating meat. He nibbled at his samples, surprised by the variety of flavors he found. Clan food was so very bland and it had been ages since he'd eaten real food like this.

Gambit was seated next to Kimble. He had done this on purpose, wanting to watch Kimble's reactions to everything. He needed the distraction really. He wasn't sure what to about his reluctant girlfriend and he was more than willing to let Kimble's happiness wash away some of his unease. About half way through the meal, he left the table and returned with a small sliver of chocolate fudge cake on a bright white plate. " 'Ey, little brother. Before you get too full, you gotta try dis."

Kimble smiled up at him and picked up his fork to sample the treasure his new friend had placed before him. He closed his eyes and shivered with obvious pleasure as the chocolate melted in his mouth. He almost moaned from the joy of it, he'd never tasted anything like this. "Oh, god!" he mumbled happily with his mouth full.

Fallen leaned in close to him. "Don't cum in your pants!" she whispered in Siskan with a giggle.

Remy understood her comment and laughed with her.

"Does evrathin' here taste this good?" Kimble wanted to know. He looked at the dishes of food around him with renewed interest, with his limited appetite he hadn't sampled them all.

"Je suis de'sole, mon amis. Non," Gambit said with mock sadness. "Unfortunately, dere is de evil broccoli and Brussels sprouts, too."

"Those were two of my favorites, silly!" Fallen teased him, laughing.

The Professor observed his new guests with rapt curiosity. He was especially interested in Kimble. He reminded the Professor of a young child experiencing new things for the first time. Being around someone so innocent and new made anyone realize it was so was easy to take the small pleasures of life for granted. The Siskan was quick to laugh and enjoyed all that was placed before him, not intimidated to try new things. He was vibrant and alive and it was impossible to detect that he was anything less than real or human, his pilot skin not withstanding. The Professor couldn't sense Kimble's thoughts but was aware of how Kimble had looked over the women with obvious sexual interest. He could see how it had already caused some tension at the table and that Kimble had been sensitive enough to pick up on it. He wondered just how empathic Kimble was or if he was merely very observant.

The Professor was also aware of Wolverine's close scrutiny of Kimble. Logan didn't laugh or smile at Kimble's explorations of the food and drink placed before him. He behaved as if Kimble was his spoiled rotten younger brother being indulged while he as forced to do without. He, too, was painfully aware of Kimble's roaming eyes, especially when they strayed over Jean.

The Professor was well aware of Logan's feelings for her. The feeling had been mutual but things just never actually materialized between the two of them. Jean had made her choice with Scott and Logan was left on the outside where he usually ended up. There was always a kind of tension between the three of them, but it was dealt with like everything else. The team was quite large and there would always be a changing dynamic within it. Even though she wasn't his, Logan was still jealous of any competition outside of her husband.

Still, the Professor could sense Logan's dislike ran deeper than simple jealousy and competition. Obviously, something ugly had passed between these two. Whatever it was, it was far from over. Logan could never let anything go. The Professor also knew Logan well enough to know that if he was that intense over Kimble, the Siskan was not as innocent or as harmless as he appeared.

The Professor also noted Remy's interest in Kimble. Remy had something of a bad reputation and like Logan, hovered in the outside circles of the team. He didn't have many friends here at the Mansion mainly from being so outwardly shunned by many members of the senior staff. If it was that Gambit embraced this newcomer, the Professor hoped that Kimble wouldn't have trouble being accepted here because of Remy's friendship.

After everyone had eaten, the newly returned spent a long time talking about their adventures on Cerise. Fallen spoke in great length about Kimble and Seth and their history. She told them how Kimble had saved her life and sacrificed himself for Maylee. She paused when Logan grunted and shook his head. He said to her, "You tell a nice tale, butcha left out some of the best parts. Why don'tcha tell them about Zander?"

Fallen was galled by the arrogance of this man. "Kimble saved all of our lives, including yours, when he revived me. Have you even taken the time to thank him for it? Now would be a great time," she challenged, locking him with her eyes. They battled for dominance silently, filling the room with their heat and silencing the others around them.

"Why don' we all just talk about sumpthin' else," Kimble growled irritably. It didn't escape his notice how Logan was silent and didn't honor her request. For a moment it was back, all the hate and rage. It was there in Kimble's eyes for all to see and it shattered any impression the Siskan may have given that he was harmless or passive. He smoothly reached for his wine glass and drained it, swallowing all of his emotion with the dark red liquid as he emptied the glass. His face evened out and he looked down at his plate, saying nothing more.

"How did you make Logan's claws come out of your hands?" Bobby asked, changing the subject and easing the tensions in the room. Bobby was a young man in his mid-twenties and had bright shining eyes and a teasing smile. He had an excellent sense of humor and had the reputation of being the house joker. Being naturally playful, he was also quite inquisitive and his question spoke for the whole group, he hadn't been the only one who had been curious about Kimble's earlier display of shape shifting ability.

Kimble regarded the young man with a teasing smile, losing his dark mood instantly now that he had someone's attention who wanted to play. Kimble thought this X-man was pretty with his blonde spiked hair and fuzzy chin. Bobby was the first man he'd ever seen who shaved his whole face except for his chin. The Siskan looked him over, licking his lips with anticipation, and said, "Like Fallen said, I'm a hologram. I kin change my skin if I have a mind to."

"Show me."

Jean poked him. "Bobby, don't be rude!"

" 'S all right. You wants ta see what I kin do, huh?" Kimble said, his sly grin getting wider.

"Be gentle on him," Fallen said with a laugh.

Kimble shivered and shifted into his woman skin.

Bobby gasped in surprise, but then laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh, this is good!"

Kimble leaned back, putting one arm on the back of the chair, to better show off her breasts. She was naked now of course and just as blonde and lovely as Remy remembered. He was working hard to hide the blush that had come unbidden to his cheeks at the sight of her so close to him.

Almost immediately the air around this new version of Kimble became charged with a sexual energy that was felt by everyone in the room. Kimble flicked her wrist and conjured a cigarette from what looked like thin air. It had actually come from her fingers but she made it so quickly her slight of hand was easily missed. She snapped to light it and took a deep drag. She didn't blow smoke rings this time, just let the smoke drift from her parted lips in a gentle seductive stream.

She locked Bobby with her eyes, probing him. She seemed to see something there, shook her head and then the blonde became a dark haired beauty, this Kimble could change her hair color at will. Satisfied now that she had established Bobby's preference, she began to speak to him in slow and deliberate Siskan, describing in exquisite detail what amazing things she could do to his anatomy. She spoke in this language, not because she didn't want him to understand, but because it sounded better. Siskan was a musical, flowing language seductive in its own right. Bobby understood it well enough to get the gist of it and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his pants became suddenly too tight.

Jean handed Bobby a napkin with a snicker. His mouth was hanging open.

"Of course," Kimble continued in English as he shifted back to his pilot skin, "I kin show you a thing 'r two...jus' like this." The pilot continued to stare Bobby down, his eyes hungry with real desire.

Iceman sat back, a little shaken by Kimble's bold proposition, and laughed uncomfortably. He had never had a guy look at him like he was something to eat and it unnerved him.

Kimble just grunted with arrogant amusement. "If ya don' b'lieve me, just ask Logan. He used a 'gram like me on Nine. 'Course I'm better than Lanlin ever was, he wasn't anywhere as talented with the boys as me," he teased, giving Logan a meaningful glance. He had referred to Lanlin as male on purpose.

It had the desired effect. Kimble's suggestion that his tryst with Lanlin had been done in a homosexual manner was more than Logan could stand. A locked door in his mind labeled 'Do not enter' --- only one of many --- crashed open with a mighty jerk, letting out a cloud of deep black rage. It came off of him in wave of anger so potent, both Kimble and Remy jerked in pain and the two telepaths at the table went on instant alert.

Logan stood slowly and popped the claws on one hand without realizing it. "What did you just say, pup?" he growled.

Remy stood impatiently and pulled Kimble from his chair. "Nuthin'. 'E was just leavin', hien?"

Kimble had recovered from Logan's painful vibration and met the man's furious stare with an indignant one of his own. "What're you so afraid of, furball, huh? Gots sumpthin' ya wanna confess?"

Logan roared and started to vault across the table. He growled in surprise when he was frozen in mid-air, Jean had lifted him telekinetically and denied him his momentum. She shoved him back down in his chair. "He's playing you. You know better than that. What's wrong with you?" she scolded him sharply, making him cringe a little.

"People, please!" Charles interrupted in exasperation. He had watched the whole strange series of events with the controlled curiosity it had taken him years to attain. This wasn't the first fight to break out at his table, but he wasn't about to allow it to continue. "Calm down. I'm sure you're all tired from your journey and nothing was meant that was said here today. Please, everyone just relax."

Fallen had put her head down and covered her face, now hopelessly embarrassed. Maylee put her arms around her mother and gave Kimble a hard look. Fallen sighed, standing up, and grabbed Kimble's arm to lead him away. He was her possession and her responsibility, she wasn't about to let him make this any worse than he already had. "Let's go."

"Sorry, Fallen," he apologized, feeling bad for humiliating her. He'd gotten out of control again and ruined everything. His eyes were lowered and his wings slumped down in submission, he knew his place and would do as he was told.

"Non, Fallen. It's all right. 'E's nuthin more'n a little kid, just like you said. Both of dem," Remy said, giving Logan a hard look as well. "Dis one's comin' wit me, s'il vous plait. Gambit's gonna take care of him. You stay here and talk. Have a good time." He yanked on Kimble roughly and dragged him to the door. He tossed him out into the hall with a shove and began to berate him in Siskan. They left.

Rogue shrugged, "Boys will be boys."

Logan stayed in his seat, but kept his eyes down and said nothing more.

The Professor cleared his throat and in an effort to clear the air, and spoke of things that had happened while here while they were gone. Of greatest concern was an increase in anti-human terrorism by some of the more powerful mutant militant factions. One the more prominent terrorists was Jael. He was new on the scene, but proving to be very powerful and destructive. In his cadre were mutants unafraid to sacrifice themselves in Jael's cause for mutant supremacy. There had been several bombings in the New York area and Xavier's new task was to take this new player down. It was to be the first order of business now that the team had been reunited.

Fallen stayed a few minutes longer, then she and Maylee retired back down to the ship. They walked slowly, arm in arm and talking softly as they took in all the new things around them. The Professor walked them down, showing them around a little before wishing them good night. Back in the Lucky Dragon, Fallen tucked in her daughter and then made her way down to the shop. She filled Seth in on what he'd missed, glossing over the details of the small squabble that had taken place.

Seth wasn't about to be fooled. He knew Kimble could be a handful. He just hoped Kimble didn't get so out of hand they might be forced to leave. He loved his brother, but knew him well enough to know it was a real possibility. When Kimble returned, he would be sure to sit down with his twin and try to make him see how important this was.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Kimble allowed Remy to chew him out without resistance. He expected Gambit to haul him down to the lower level and the hanger, but instead Remy brought him upstairs to the living quarters. They stopped at a small door and Remy led Kimble inside his room, making him sit on the bed. The room was quite small and very neat as if it wasn't used much. It was obvious a maid had just cleaned up in here, the sheets were fresh and there was no dust. All Remy had was a double sized bed, a matching dresser with the tiniest of TVs on it, and a small night stand. A wooden chair leaned against the wall, empty. The walls were bare of art or pictures though he a couple of photographs in frames next to the bed. It almost looked like a hotel room, it was so impersonal. It wasn't much, but it was more than Kimble had and he felt a little jealous.

Remy paused half a step as he entered, on the neatly made bed lay a notecard in an envelope with his name on it in Rogue's familiar scrawl. His spirits soared at the sight of it, even more so when he picked it up and smelled her perfume sprinkled on it. It was pink and feminine, something he'd had quite a shortage of on his little unplanned vacation away from home. Clearly the girl had missed him beyond speaking words and had left him this. She had done this many times before and always with romantic intentions, he couldn't have been more pleased than if he'd found her naked and sprawled out on his bed. Well, that wasn't exactly true but it was close. He grinned, elated now, and slid the card into his pocket to read later.

He went to the dresser and pawed through the top drawer, removing a small black velvet bag, a tiny smile on his face. He jammed the bag into another pocket without explaining it to Kimble, that was his own business.

Gambit went next to a closet and dug out a couple of sleeping bags. Kimble looked over his shoulder and saw that Remy had quite a few jackets in there, mostly long trench coats of various colors with long, deep pockets. There were a few plastic totes in there, all stacked and neatly organized, Remy was a tidy person, something Kimble had already recognized from his clothing. Remy also had several pairs of boots in there, military style and not for casual use.

"Whatcha gots so many boots for?" Kimble couldn't help but ask. Most of the Clansmen had only the one pair they wore and fallen never had a large wardrobe. He was unused to the luxury of spares.

Remy laughed. "Never know when you gonna need a good pair. Gambit don' get caught wit'out, eh? Gambit see sumptin' he likes, 'e buys more'n one."

Kimble looked around. "You need some pitchers fer yer walls. 'S kinda empty."

"You gonna make me some?"

Kimble laughed. "I kin drawr pretty good if I gots a mind to. I'll makes ya some."

"No naked women, s'il vous plait. Rogue'll be jealous," Remy teased.

"Kinda takes the fun out of drawrin' then, no naked women," Kimble said, playing the game. " 'Course I could drawr you some guys."

"Dat's quite all right. Gambit don' need no nightmares, eh? C'mon," he said, tossing Kimble a sleeping bag and leading him back out into the hallway. He escorted Kimble the rest of the distance to another narrow staircase that led out onto the large widow's peak on the roof. They spread out the sleeping bags and lay down under the stars to sleep.

Kimble was still awed by the millions of bright stars that looked down on him from above. He started to speak, but Remy scolded him softly. "You lay dere quiet now, and go to sleep. Gambit 'ad enough 'xcitement for one day." He wasn't the least bit mad about Kimble's outrageous behavior earlier. He found the whole thing with Bobby and Logan hilarious actually, but didn't want to encourage Kimble to keep that up. Logan's fury had been all too real.

Kimble grinned. He could read Remy's mood perfectly. It had come across in the giggles that had leaked out of that scathing Siskan torrent Remy had poured over him the whole trip up the stairs.

"Thanks, Remy, fer bringin' me up here...an' fer lookin' after me," Kimble said, snuggling down deep inside of his sleeping bag. He was full from the food and wine and was drowsy now. He also had the idea that Gambit was next to him waiting for Rogue to follow them up the stairs. Kimble mumbled something unintelligible and was instantly asleep.

He awoke a few hours later. The sun hadn't come up yet, but there was a hint of red and purple on the horizon. He looked across his sleeping bag at Remy and felt his heart break a little. Gambit was awake and looking up at the sky, a silent stream of tears making his face shine in the fading light of the moon. The notecard lay open on his chest, the faint scent of its perfume still wafting in the air, this time smelling only of betrayal. He wasn't aware that Kimble was awake and looking at him with his guard fully down. Remy was hurting deeply.

"What's wrong?" Kimble asked softly, trying not to startle him.

Remy jumped a little and wiped quickly at his face. "Nuthin...nuthin'. I was just t'inkin, dat's all."

"Yer not a real good liar, Remy. You know what's on her mind and yer all scared. She's lettin' ya go, ain't she?"

Gambit sniffed and shrugged casually, squashing down his pain. It was true, the note hadn't spoken of love and secret meetings in the flower field, instead the note had been painfully brief and written in haste, no doubt composed only moments after he'd arrived. She said she had been certain he was gone forever after he'd been taken and moved on with her life. She had met someone new here on the campus and there was no turning back now. She hadn't revealed much about her new fellow, only that Remy would meet him tomorrow. In all of their many separations, this was the first time she had left him for someone else and what added to the sting of that insult was that he hadn't been gone much more than two months, she hadn't grieved long. Still, he tried to put on his best face for the Siskan. "Dis 'appen all de time, me and de fille. We off, we on. Guess dis time she didn't miss Gambit as much as he t'ought she would."

Kimble shifted his sleeping bag to inch a little closer to his friend. He didn't crowd him but this time lightly touched his shoulder. Remy had taken off his shirt and there was a slight red crackle as Kimble drew some Ristle from him, startling them both.

Remy shifted away from the contact, rolling over onto his side to face the pilot. He knew Kimble was just trying to make him feel better, but had this to say, "I know you feelin' bad for me, Kim, but don' be gettin' ideas dat you gonna be takin' 'er place."

"I didn't means that," Kimble said with a pout, withdrawing.

"Mebbe so, but Gambit jus' wanna make 'imself clear, non? See, you an' me, we closer dan brothers now. Gambit ain't gonna let nuthin' stupid come between us, comprenez? P'etetre, 'e jus' needs one friend, one person out dere dat don't worry when Gambit's gonna screw dem over or sumptin'."

"What's wrong with you?" Kimble asked, wondering at Remy's bitterness and pain. "You say we's real close, but that ain't really true, not like that. You know me, but I don' know you. Yer here next ta me all hurtin' an I ain't got no clue as ta why. This ain't about Rogue, is it? Not all of it."

Gambit reached out next to him for the velvet bag and took out a pack of cigarettes. He shook two from the pack and lit them both. He gave one to Kimble and took a big drag on his own, thinking about what he was going to say. His eyes were dark and serious, something Kimble wasn't quite used to seeing on his friend's face. Kimble shivered a little, feeling a strange kind of fear, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Remy was about to say.

Remy's voice was a little rough as he began to explain. "I know Fallen be tellin' you about us, about de X-men. We all legends, right? We all gods, fightin' on de side of goodness and light. What a fuckin' joke. What we are is just another army, eh? A team. It takes all kinds of folks ta make a team, a really good one anyways. You got your guys in de Inner Circle, de ones dat never do nuthin' wrong or bad. De ones dat you show off when company comes 'round. Dat's Scott, Jean, 'Enry an' Bobby. Rogue sometimes, too. Stormy. Den dere's de ones on de outside. Folks like me an Wolvie. You want sumptin' stolen, dat's me. You need someone dead, dat's Logan."

"I thought you guys never killed nobody."

"As a general rule, non, but it still 'appens. Not like assassinations, non, it ain't so obvious as dat. Mostly Logan is 'ere for protection. He de big bad watchdog dat prowls de yard, bien? Ain't nobody gonna tell you about de private graveyard we got near de flower field, jus' past de big oak tree. It's dere an' Logan ain't de only one to plant a body in it."

Kimble reached out again as another tear leaked out of Gambit's eye. He made to brush it away but a look from Gambit's face stayed his hand. He'd been warned not to touch and Remy still had more to say. The thief's voice was still quite serious as he went on to say, "Me an' Wolvie, we on de outside 'cause we both loners, but it's more dan dat. 'Ow close you get to dat Inner Circle is based on trust. Oui, dey say we take in everybody, but dere's like dis unspoken rule dey don' tell you right away. _'Don' hide nuthin'_.' It don' matter if what you done was a long time ago an' you're real sorry. It don' matter if what you done wasn't completely yo' fault or dat you was some stupid kid who got 'imself in a little more trouble dan 'e t'ought 'e could handle," Remy explained bitterly, unconsciously sliding a hand over the claw scars that decorated his chest.

"Who didja kills, Remy?"

"I didn' kill nobody...I jus' made sure it 'appened an dat's just as bad. De t'ing is...what Gambit is tryin' to say, is dat mebbe de reason why Logan 'ates you is 'cause you tried to 'ide your Zander. I'm t'inkin' you knew sumptin' about 'im before dose files ever got played.

"We all got our Zanders, Gambit does, too. 'E tried to 'ide it when 'e come here, t'inkin' mebbe 'e can make up for it, you know, by 'elpin other people and doing good t'ings. I did pretty well for a while, too, but den dey all found out. See Gambit a fool for de girls, non? 'E went an kissed de wrong girl, de one dat could find out 'e was 'idin' sumptin'. He went an kissed Rogue like de fool dat 'e is. She didn't know what I done, only dat I was 'idin' sumptin', sumptin' real bad. She bug me about it real hard, but Gambit was still protectin' his'self. He don' say nuthin', t'inkin' if 'e don' say, nobody ever gonna find out. 'E was wrong. It wasn't long after dat, dat it all come out from someone else and den an it was real bad here for me. De X-men say, 'You a liar an a t'ief an a killer.' I got booted out an I was t'inkin' dat dis was gonna be it for me, but dat rascal Rogue, she 'ad 'er hooks in me so bad, Kim, I ain't got de words."

Gambit's hands started to shake and he closed his eyes.

"Mebbe it was lovin' 'er dat really saved me, 'cause I come crawlin' back. De Professor, 'e's like de most understandin' person in dis whole god damned 'ouse, c'est la ve'rite'. 'E say, 'Okay Gambit. I see you feel real bad, an dat mebbe it wasn't all your fault. You can come back an' work for me, pay off your debt to de team'. But it wasn't ever de same. Now Gambit always walkin' dat real fine, fine line. Gambit ain't never gonna be in dat Inner Circle. 'E spendin' de rest of 'is life always sayin' 'I'm sorry.' Now Gambit is de guy you can never quite trust.

"Rogue, she took what I done all personal even though it didn't 'ave nuthin' ta do wit 'er. She say, 'Why didn' you tell me?' She don' wanna 'ear de answer...dat Gambit knows she gonna 'ate 'is guts. De others t'ink Gambit an' Rogue be fightin' 'cause he 'ave to work so 'ard to get Rogue's prize, 'cause she can't really be touched, but dat ain't it at all. It always comes down to Gambit's stupid crime. She ain't never gonna trust Gambit again no matter what 'e does or how many lives 'e save."

Kimble considered what Remy was telling him and it's hidden message. _Kimble, watch your ass, because this isn't the paradise Fallen painted for you. _"Yer still here."

"Oui, oui. See, Gambit still got dis one feeble hope dat if 'e work 'ard enough, he can make up for some of dose graves out dere in de field. Dis isn't about Rogue, not anymore. Gambit's 'ere for 'imself, too. If Gambit gets 'is girl, more de better for 'im, but Gambit is 'ere to save 'imself, comprenez?"

"You gonna tell me what ya done?"

Remy shook his head. "Non. Mebbe someday, but not now. Now all Gambit is t'inkin' 'bout is how 'e gonna kiss Rogue's ass an' say 'e's sorry all over again. Maybe it'd be enough to change 'er mind about me."

"Why? You loves her that much?"

Gambit smiled sadly and this time he touched Kimble's face. He would never have done this in front of anyone else, but he and Kimble shared a bond, an intimacy that was strong and real without having anything to do with sex. Touching Kimble was like touching himself. He closed his eyes and thought about how much he really did love that fiery Southern belle.

Kimble felt the strength of it and chuckled softly. "I suppose ya do then. Maybe I kin finds a way ta help ya."

"Non. Dis is sumptin' Gambit's gotta do alone. Dis is de price he gotta pay."

"All right, but if ya ever needs anathin', ya come see me. I owes ya fer my life but more than that, yer the first real friend outside of m' family that I ever had. I loves ya, an I'll do anathin' ta helps ya."

Remy smiled, amazed at Kimble's ease at speaking about love. It showed just how much of a child he really was. Adults always hid their emotions away, where Kimble wore his out in the open. "Gambit knows an' he needs it. We gonna look out for each other, je promets."

"Why don'tcha sleep now? You been up all night."

Gambit nodded and crushed out his cigarette. "What about you?"

"Nope. I'm gonna see the sun come up. It's why ya brung me out here an I ain't gonna miss it."


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

Henry shuffled into his personal quarters, not quite awake. He had spent the bulk of the night in surgery working on the Clansmen. The doctor in him would not allow such wounded men to go untreated, no matter how tired he was. At least here he had the facilities to take care of them properly.

Charles Xavier was not one to flaunt his money, but he wasn't afraid to spend it either. This high tech facility masquerading as a school contained medical equipment that would be the envy of some hospitals. It had an MRI machine, CAT scan, and full x-ray equipment. It also had it's share of offworld medical technology, gifts from the Shi'ar the X-men had befriended on earlier adventures. While the alien technology was kept secret from most of the folks here, some of the brighter students were given medical training if they showed promise.

Beast had wasted no time in calling a couple of those helpful students to assist him in the fully equipped operating theater deep in the lower levels of the Xavier Institute. He had needed them. Bruce was receptive to the idea of being sewed up, but the concept of full surgery under anesthesia had terrified him. It had taken some strong persuasion to get him to submit but it had been ultimately necessary, the damage to his arm had been quite severe. The delay in getting it seen to had no doubt resulted in some nerve damage and loss of use, but Beast had done his very best to keep that to a minimum.

Valentin's break hadn't been much better, really. While he hadn't been cut like Bruce had been, the fractures were substantial. Coupled with the other broken bones he had – two ribs and a cracked collarbone – the First General was in need for some serious recoup time. Valentin had been less timid about being put under the gas and Henry was grateful, he was exhausted from the travel and wasn't in the mood for yet another brawl.

Now, at this early morning hour, Beast was ready to crash. He entered his private apartment and rubbed his eyes. He was given the special privilege of having his rooms down in the lower level, next to the Med Lab. It gave him instant access in case of emergency, but it had mostly come about because he was down here the majority of the time anyway. Lord knew he earned it, working his brilliant mind long hours and for so many advantages to the team.

He had more space than many housed here, a full four rooms all to himself. He didn't own much in spite of all that space but it kept his massive library in good hands. He had some custom exercise equipment as well, his oversized body wasn't kind to most of the regular equipment in the gym. He had a nice sized kitchen too. He didn't boast about it, but he had a secret passion for cooking and had a nice assortment of cooking gear and exotic spices. At the moment however it wasn't the kitchen that called him, but his bed.

Henry paused when he heard a soft snore coming from his large couch, an odd thing considering that he lived alone here. With all the time he spent working, the one area of his life that he was a little short on was his love life. He had no idea who his little visitor might be. He peeked over the back and smiled when he saw Bobby there, twisted and sleeping, wrapped up in a large fleece blanket Henry had there.

Iceman may have been one of the younger members of the X-men, but he was still one of the first to be used in an official squad along with Beast, Cyclops and Jean. Since Bobby was so young, a mere fourteen years of age at his arrival, Henry just naturally took it upon himself to look after the boy and keep him from harm. It was more than Bobby's youth, the boy hadn't had the benefit of loving parents as Henry had. Xavier had shown up on Bobby's doorstep when he'd first been detected and his parents had wasted no time in handing him over to the Professor, even going so far as to give him full custody. Bobby's powers had been out of control and he frightened almost everyone, freezing things around him by accident and hurting people without meaning to. Bobby had been so small and fragile here, hiding all that abandonment behind his playful antics and silly pranks. Henry had been quick so see through the disguise and went well out of his way to make him feel at home. They had grown quite close over the ten years that followed, as good as blood brothers, and it made a sort of sense that Bobby would be here, Henry hadn't made it to the dinner last night and Bobby hadn't had a chance to welcome him back.

Beast left him as he was and went into the kitchen, trying to be quiet about gathering a makeshift breakfast. He wasn't hopeful when he opened the refrigerator, it had been weeks since he'd been gone and he had no idea what moldy disaster awaited. He was pleasantly surprised to find the fridge not only spotlessly clean but resupplied with most of his favorites. He closed his eyes, trying not to let the rise of emotion that brought out in him swamp his poor tired mind. He was at heart a hopeless romantic and these small reminders of being loved, platonic though they may be, couldn't help but make him melt a little.

Henry poured himself a glass of orange juice and pawed through a large pile of mail that sat on his kitchen table. He saw that they were mostly notes from students wondering where he had gone. In his absence, some of those bolder students had even continued experiments he'd had them assist him with. Even with each passing day, this place wouldn't let him go quickly.

Bobby stirred at Henry's noise and looked at him with a rumpled, sleepy smile. "Hey."

"Good morning, Robert," Henry replied, unable to stop his own smile in return. "You always did like that couch."

"Jean was going to take it but I told her she would have to fight me for it," Bobby teased. He hadn't given voice to the missing piece of that sentence – _when we thought you weren't coming back_.

Henry nodded and laughed softly, pawing through more mail. He was tired deep into his bones and still trying to fight a strong urge to cry. He had missed this place badly. He hadn't realized just how much until he was back here, looking on all of his old familiar things and seeing all the people he loved so deeply. It was startling just how close he had come to losing all of this. He would have withered away on Cerise if they had forced him to remain with the Clan, he knew that now.

"Kurt's here. He just had to go into the city for a couple of days for one of his church things," Bobby said next. He could see Beast was struggling but loved his friend enough to give him the dignity of not commenting on it. "I called him so he knows you're home."

"How is he doing?" Beast asked casually. It was really quite common for Nightcrawler to leave and do charity work, especially assisting projects that bolstered human and mutant relations.

"Good." Bobby answered, sitting up and smoothing out his hair. "He's doing one of those charity drives for the new hospital. He collected your mail so it wouldn't clog up your box. Your stuff is always getting into his as it is."

"That was very thoughtful," Beast replied, nodding to himself. The senior staff had personal mail boxes in the main office where students could respond and internal memos were passed out. Henry's letter box was right next to Kurt's and on more than one occasion, being the more popular instructor, Henry's mail kept getting misplaced in Kurt's. It wasn't that that made Henry smile again, it was another unspoken message – _He never gave up on you._

"He'll be back tomorrow." Bobby rose and stretched, cracking his back. "How was surgery?"

"Everything went fine, but I am tired."

"Then I'll let you sleep."

"Thanks," Henry replied, surreptitiously peeking into his large bedroom to see if Bobby had taken it upon himself to freeze his bed into a block of ice just for fun. Bobby had been good, all was as Henry had left it.

Beast walked Bobby to the door, his eyes heavy with sleep. He grunted happily when instead of leaving directly, Iceman turned and without a word gave him a nice big hug. They were all supposed to be big strong men here, but in many ways, Bobby was still that fourteen year old boy that had been left here all those years ago. He had missed his furry surrogate older brother. Beast often regretted that in this male dominated society that it was an unspoken rule that men should be ashamed to express themselves so freely. It was times like these that there was no better feeling than to have a good friend firmly in his embrace with nothing more meant there than a pure and divine friendship. Henry let the embrace linger, being sure to return it with equal vigor just so Bobby would know he'd been missed.

Henry knew his intentions had been received, he felt a slight chill as Bobby's fingers involuntarily frosted on their own, something used to happen when Bobby was younger and less in control. It was a sign of emotion, that Bobby had been deeply upset when Henry had been taken. His prayers had been answered, Beast was once again home to be hugged, but the whole thing had been a little traumatic for the young man. Bobby would never have given such an open display of affection in front of the others, but here with no one to see, he couldn't have helped himself.

"I'll come back later," Bobby said, awkwardly withdrawing and composing himself. He moved his hands low, hoping Beast hadn't noticed the slight loss of control.

"I'll be around. We'll play chess."

"I'm going to win this time," Bobby challenged playfully, raising a finger as his face broke back into his familiar wide smile. He and Henry played often, but he had never won. "I've been practicing."

"I'm looking forward to it." Henry laughed, nodding, and closed the door behind his friend. He stepped back, feeling the weight of everything come down on him hard. He had to get to bed.

He shuffled off to his bedroom and the massive bed there. He didn't have many indulgences, but his deep, oversized four poster bed was his one and only vice. Well, that and one more -- he sat on one end, undressing, but paused to smile. There was a large carton there waiting for him, an industrial sized box of Twinkies, a gift from his just departed friend. There was a note attached, _"I thought you could use some of these. Logan said you were a bit thin."_

Beast sighed and rubbed at his eyes again, once more feeling that rising tide of emotion. He'd been able to push everything back during his adventure and then while he worked, but now he was home. He'd been so afraid that he'd never be here again. He was exhausted.

Henry gave in and rolled back onto his bed, not bothering to undress. He simply turned and pulled the comforter over himself, dislodging a couple of teddy bears that had been lying up against his pillows. That much of what Gambit had discovered was in fact true, Henry did possess these two bears, but not out of childish weakness. They had been given to him by two mutant children he had saved from terrible violence. A band of anti-mutant protestors had broken into a shelter that housed mutants and attacked them there, leaving these two children orphans. The two girls had been cosmetic mutants, ugly as sin, and no other doctor would treat them even after they had been rescued. Henry had saved their lives and these bears were a reminder to him of just how fragile life really was.

Not that he needed the reminder right now, that was. He took a deep breath and was soon gone, fast asleep and home at last.


	7. Chapter 7

(Seven)

Up on the widows peak, Remy dozed, but never quite fell deeply asleep. He had too much on his mind. He gave up trying and rolled over when he felt the first rays of sunlight warm his face. He looked next to him, but Kimble was gone. At first Remy panicked a little, he was responsible for Kimble at the moment, but then smiled when he saw his friend nearby after all.

Kimble was awake and perched on the wall of the widow's peak. He had been facing the east, watching the sun rise. He had his wings fanned out as if to sample the sun's light as he had the food from the night before. His eyes were closed and his arms outstretched as he bathed in the bright light of the new sun. He looked like an orange glowing gargoyle with an odd expression on his handsome face of total wonder and bliss. A small breeze brushed him and he laughed.

Remy was quiet and lay still watching his new friend. He hadn't wanted to frighten Kimble with his story, but was worried about how Kimble was going to fit in here. He knew Kimble had chosen him as his personal guide and protector here and Remy feared that he might get prejudiced against because of his own poor reputation. Kimble wasn't like other people. He was very sensitive and child like, something that might not go over very well in this house of over achieving adults. Remy made a promise to himself to look after Kimble and try to steer him in the right direction. He wasn't going to let Kimble fall down as far as he had, not without a fight.

Kimble lowered a wing and turned to look back at him with a small smile. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Fer this. Fer talkin' ta me. Fer lookin' after me."

Gambit shrugged nonchalantly, back in his usual role. "No problem. Gambit knows what you need. 'E gonna look after you, je promets. You just gotta make sure 'e don' be workin' too 'ard, neh? Stay cool, man."

"No worries."

"Bien," Remy grunted and rubbed his eyes. He was really tired, but knew he wouldn't get any real sleep until he worked out whatever was going on with Rogue.

"I gots ta see my Fallen now," Kimble said, stepping down from the railing with a smooth fluid grace. "I gots ta feed. I knows you kin do it, but wanna talk ta her, 'pologize fer bein' such an ass last night."

"I gotcha, man. Let me walk ya down."

" 'S all right. I knows the way."

"Gambit take you anyway. Make sure you don' get sidetracked," he said with a grin, rising.

They packed up the bags and blankets and made their way through the quiet house. Remy paused once outside of Rogue's bedroom door. The door wasn't shut tight and he peeked in to look at her sleeping face for a moment. He withdrew as silently as he'd crept in and they made the rest of the way down in silence, Remy's brooding sadness a bit of a come down for Kimble after that glorious sunrise. Remy dropped him off at the tram and made sure he was all set before turning away towards the elevator.

Kimble watched him go, wondering what he could do to help this man who had done so much for him. He decided to take a look around the Storage Room after. Maybe there was something packed away in all the junk that might be useful.

Kimble went into the ship and looked around for Fallen. The door to the lower level was open so he went down. He could hear Seth and Fallen talking in the shop. They were saying lovely nonsense as she stood with her hands against the glass of the vision screen. Kimble paused, just to watch them. He loved them both deeply and wished they could be together. He was reminded of Remy and Rogue, so close and yet so far. "Hey, guys," he said after a moment.

Fallen turned to look at him. At first her eyes were sad, but then she brightened. "Good morrow. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Remy took me up ta th' roof. They gots a place up there ta sit. I could see alla the stars. I sawr the sun come up. Wuz the most beautiful thing I seen in a long while." He was a little uncomfortable talking about things Seth couldn't do, but wanted to share his happiness with Fallen.

"I'm glad you had fun. I spoke with the Professor. He said we could stay as long as we need to. This is good because Henry thinks he can get Seth out."

Kimble smiled and looked up at his brother with love. "That's good. That's real good."

"It's going to take a long time, though," Seth said. "We'll be pretty busy. I wish it wasn't going to take so long. It already seems like forever since I've felt my Fallen," he ended sadly.

Kimble's grin grew wider. "I kin fix that."

"Oh? How's that?" Fallen asked. "Are you suddenly wise and powerful?"

"Naw, just hungry." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in invitation.

She laughed and went towards him, eager for the Black Room, but he held his hand up. He went to where the tools were hanging and took down a large knife she had there. "What are you doing?" she asked, fearful he was going to hurt himself.

Kimble sat on the bed. "Gonna make sure it lasts a while, is all. Yer gonna fix me anyways."

"Wait, don't do that. It's sick!"

Kimble grunted a laugh. "Not as much as watchin' you two gittin' all mushy on me."

He took the knife and slid his palm along the blade, making a large cut. He grunted in pain, but didn't stop. He squeezed his hand, forcing his gel to come out in a gush. It spilled over him, but shimmered and disappeared. He lay the knife on the floor and stretched out on the bed, getting as comfortable as possible in spite of his injury. "C'mon, then. I ain't gots all day," he complained good naturedly, fluffing the pillow next to him for Fallen.

She came to the bed and lay down, not touching him right away, but getting comfortable. He opened his arms and she lay against him with a smile. Almost at once she felt the surge as he took Ristle from her and then she was falling down into the Black Room. They landed together and she felt him enjoy the rush from the power. His reaction was so like his brother's to her love, it made her laugh. She looked up as Seth dropped down next to her. He fell into her arms immediately, seeking her warmth and presence. She gripped him as tears spilled from her eyes. She would never be able to express to Kimble the gratitude she felt for doing this for her.

"This is so good, Fallen. I don't want to be without you," Seth said, burying her with kisses.

"We'll get you out, you'll see," she promised. "It'll be the best." Like before, she lay very close to Kimble and gave herself to his brother.

-----------------------

Outside and not far away, Wolverine ran through the woods swiftly, pushing the limits of his body. The air out here was fresh and a still a little chilly, but he was warm from the exercise, his breath coming out in a steamy little cloud as he moved swiftly with little noise. The Xavier grounds were vast and he had many acres of forest to himself. As Remy had said, he was the big bad watch dog that prowled the yard, only this yard was huge and he knew every inch of it. It had been weeks since he'd been home and he was out here now, making sure all was as he had left it. He'd been out here for over an hour, never losing his pace as he ran the borders and checked all of his markings. He was fiercely territorial and tolerated no trespassers. "No Hunting" signs were posted all along the boundaries and his powerful senses would tell him if that sanctity had been violated. So far so good.

He stopped at the lake, catching his breath a little, and looked up into the sunrise. The sky was purple and orange, his favorite time of day. He decided to go for a quick swim and so stripped off his clothes and stepped down into the lake up to his shoulders, his skin almost steaming from the change of temperature. He growled to himself with contentment, loving this.

He was a wild thing and enjoyed all the wilderness around him. There were no houses that bordered on this lake and it was very private here. Or so he'd thought. He looked up as Jean used her telekinetic power to drop down from the sky and land on the rickety wooden dock that jutted out into the lake. A lone rowboat was tied to one end, neglected.

"Yer up early," he greeted, not displeased to see her.

"I knew you'd be around. We missed you."

"We or you?"

She smiled demurely and tossed her head back, making her long red hair shimmer in the sun's new light. She was very beautiful to him. "Both."

Logan dunked his head down and wet his hair. He rose, slicking it back with his hands and flexing his muscles in an obvious attempt to impress her. She laughed, making him shiver. "You haven't changed," she said.

"Guys as old as me never do, darlin'. So what brings you out here? You that desperate to see me naked? You know where I sleep. You can come see me anytime."

"Same old Logan," she said with a laugh. "Remind me again why we never got together?"

"You have this desperate longing for lousy sex. I keep tellin' you I'd be happy to cure it, but yer addiction, it's too strong."

"Oh, that's right. Here I was thinking it was just you being so crude and brutally honest."

He grinned irritably, showing her his teeth. "Oh, yeah. That's what it was. What do ya want with me, Red?"

"We have some new people at the house so don't freak out. The Professor took in a couple of students and Rogue...well, she's got a new boyfriend."

Wolverine scowled in annoyance. "What happened to her old one? We weren't gone all that long."

"Well, you know how she is. Never standing still."

Wolverine slicked his hair back again. It had grown a little long in the time they were gone and it fell into his eyes, wet with the lake. "And you? You standin' still?"

She regarded him with her deep green eyes. This one she loved deeply, but he was so cold and hard. It was part of the attraction, but also his biggest flaw. She needed someone she could be completely comfortable with and that just wasn't possible with him. "I'm good, Logan. I just missed you. Not your games...just you."

He put his head down and sniffed. "All right." Finished with this, he walked out of the water, letting her see him as he dressed. She didn't look away even as he asked, "What's his name?"

"Rogue's new beau? Manny Cortez."

"He got powers? Anything I should know about?"

Jean laughed. "He's invulnerable. They make quite a pair."

"I'll bet. Remy?"

"I don't think he knows. She'll tell him this morning, I'm sure."

Logan pulled on his shirt, tugging on it as it clung to his wet skin. "Gambit had a real tough time this last trip out. He don't need this."

"He'll be okay, he always is."

_No that's what he makes everyone think. He's just like me._ Logan thought to himself. "I'm sure. Race ya back to the house."

"Last one makes the coffee."

He grinned. His coffee was very strong and jokingly referred to as, "Logan's sludge". His body could tolerate most forms of abuse easily, even his own coffee. He loved to torture others with his brew, just to watch them shiver and wimp out. "You got a deal."


	8. Chapter 8

(Eight)

Logan sat at the breakfast table, drinking his coffee with a satisfied smile. He'd won the race and Jean had taken her punishment like the good girl she was. Of course, he'd let her cheat and said nothing as she dumped four spoons of sugar in her mug and a generous dollop of milk. She gave him an affectionate kiss and left him alone, returning to Scott as always. Same place, nothing's changed, except for the news. He had opened the morning paper and was reading about the recent violence.

His face crinkled in frustration when he saw a report of another suicide bombing, this time in a small road side cafe. Six people dead, all norms, and Jael claiming responsibility in a letter. Jael was the ultimate in mysterious bad guys. No one knew what he looked like or where he was. He just sent in his suicidal warriors to blow things up and then mailed long letters to the press, whining about how the norms stomped all over mutants and their rights. Jael wouldn't be happy until all the norms were slaughtered. The unspoken message here, of course, was that Jael was all too happy to take over as ruler after. Thank you. Thank you, very much.

"Fuckin' asshole," Wolverine muttered under his breath. Now things will just get worse.

"Who, me?" Bobby asked, coming in. He had his usual over bright smile and chipper attitude. "Or the guy who made the coffee?" he groaned, sniffing at it. He stuck his finger in the pot, using his power to freeze the contents and put the carafe in the sink. He clicked his tongue with mock sadness. "Oh, look. Coffee's gone cold. What a crying shame! Guess I'll just have to make more." He grinned and started another pot brewing. He used a lot less coffee grounds than Logan did.

Logan scowled darkly from under his eyebrows but said nothing.

Storm wandered in, rubbing her eyes. She took one look at the frozen carafe in the sink and it's replacement brewing merrily. She smiled and gave Bobby a kiss. "You're my hero."

She went to the refrigerator and took out some bagels. The kitchen soon smelled like a coffee shop, warm and toasty. _Or like home_, Logan thought to himself contentedly. He blanked out his mind and half closed his eyes, pretending to read the paper, but was really taking in the sounds and smells of the place. He claimed to be a loner, but it was more like he just liked being around people, quietly watching over them and keeping them safe. He didn't need conversation, just the presence of other warm beings around him. He would never admit it aloud, being a private person, but he loved it here and had missed this place more than he had thought. He was happy now to be home.

He looked up from his musings when Rogue came in with someone he didn't recognize. He was a young man, early twenties, dark black hair and soft and gentle eyes. He wore a leather patched yuppy sweater over a starched shirt and tie and carried a leather satchel, like a lawyer's briefcase. No warrior this, Logan thought to himself and hardly the fiery Rogue's usual fare. It took a minute to sink in that Rogue wasn't wearing her body stocking as she always did. She had her hand in his and was touching this young man with her bare skin and nothing was happening.

She gave Wolverine a beaming smile. "Logan, this is Manny Cortez. He joined us just after you guys left."

Logan extended his hand and sniffed at him to get his scent, standard operating procedure with anyone new. He grinned, showing Manny his teeth in a dominating sneer, wanting to establish his authority early. "Mornin'."

"Good morning," Manny replied nervously, shrinking back a bit at Logan's toothy smile. Still, he dared to shake offered hand with the vigor of the young and enthusiastic. "Sorry I couldn't join you last night, but I had a late class."

Logan endured the rough handling. As they clasped hands, Wolverine's eyes squinted when he felt a strange rubbery sensation between them. There was some kind of invisible barrier and he realized they weren't really touching at all. He'd seen this before, this wasn't the first mutant he'd met with a personal force field that was constantly on and providing protection. It made him invulnerable, but he never actually touched anyone with his true skin. The barrier would always be there.

Manny noticed Wolverine's attention and grinned. "It's my force field. I'm invulnerable."

_Oh, I get it now._ Wolverine thought to himself. _Rogue found herself someone she can touch_ _with her bare skin._ _His barrier protects him from her mutation. No wonder she dumped Remy so fast. What a cheap shot, darlin'._ "Great. What brings ya ta us?"

"The Professor said I would be safer with you guys because of all the recent violence. I'm a student at the University and I'm taking up the medical sciences. Charles thought I might be useful here as a teacher."

"Good fer you," Wolverine said, trying to choke back his anger.

It wasn't really Manny he was angry with. It was just like Rogue to go and pull a move like this. Gambit was sure to take off and they needed everyone here and accounted for. The Professor had confided in him this morning his desire to track down Jael and take care of the meddlesome prick --- not the Professor's words of course, but Logan just knew that's what he meant --- once and for all. They would need Remy to do this.

"You talk to Gambit about him?" he asked rudely, nodding at their show of intimacy.

"Sure," Rogue said, her eyes just a little too nervous. "We met with him this morning. He took it very well. You know Gambit, nothing ever fazes him."

Storm froze behind him, sensing Wolverine's escalating temper. She turned to face Rogue but said nothing, waiting to see how all this was going to play out. Remy was one of her closest friends, or at least he had been before Antarctica. She had brought him on the team in the first place and still cared about him even if she didn't show it as much as she used to.

_Rogue, you fuckin' bitch_, Logan said to himself. He loved the girl, he really did, but this time she had gone too far. She didn't know Remy as well as she thought she did. Gambit had just come back from a very difficult mission for him and Logan regarded his condition as fragile from what he'd just gone through with Kimble's unintentional file sharing. Of course the thief would hide it, but Logan just bet Remy was wrecked.

"Well, I gotta run," he said, rising. He had to find Gambit.

Manny was immune to Wolverine's terse manner, he was deliriously happy with the young woman beside him. "Maybe I'll be seeing you around."

"Never can tell."

He shot Rogue a hard look, but she just gave him an arrogant smile. He had never intimidated her, she was invulnerable as well as able to fly. She outmatched him often in the Danger Room and had a wild spirit to boot. Logan just shook his head and left, taking his coffee with him.

He went upstairs and checked Gambit's tiny room. He saw the rumpled sleeping bags that were casually tossed onto the wooden chair and knew that he'd spent the night outside with Kimble. Okay, Gambit hadn't come back up to sleep some more even though it was still early. His bed hadn't been disturbed. Logan did a quick check of the closet and saw the overnight bag Remy usually used if he took off. This could be a good sign, he didn't pack anything. Logan peeked out the window. It gave a good view of the garage. Remy's black Jeep Wrangler was still there. Even better.

Wolverine went down to the lower level and wasn't surprised to find the Danger Room locked out and running. Gambit had by-passed the computer controls and wouldn't let any one else in. Scott was out front, bitterly complaining to Jean about it. Logan just walked past them to the control room door, using a special key word to get by. He had long watched the kid after his return trying to get back into shape, and being no slouch at breaking and entering himself, had made a point of discovering Remy's password. He hadn't had much need to use it before this, but he was certainly happy to have it now.He trotted up the stairs to the control room and looked out through the main viewing window.

The Danger Room was a large training room the X-men used to hone their fighting skills. It was actually a large holographic chamber that simulated dangerous situations, but had failsafes in place to minimize injury. Of course, Remy had switched off most of those. Like Wolverine, when Gambit was stressed, he worked it off using the more risky and hazardous programs in the system. He had called up a program of a warehouse and he was surrounded by a large pack of holographic thugs with crude, homemade weapons. No guns, Logan saw thankfully, but Remy was still outmatched, ten to one.

Remy dove at them and went to work. He was oddly silent as he went at them, using a bo staff and all of his hand to hand skills. He was lightening fast and made short work of most of them. Logan couldn't help but smile at his skill and fearlessness. It didn't matter that they weren't real, he wouldn't have been intimidated by the real thing either. Gambit danced around them, using everything. The walls, the packing crates, the tools nearby. They were all potential weapons or launching pads for his acrobatics.

Wolverine glanced at the run time clock and was surprised to see that Remy had been at this for at least a couple of hours, well beyond the usual recommended work out time. He was wearing the same clothes they had arrived in and Logan guessed he probably hadn't slept much. He must be exhausted.

Remy snarled and vaulted off of a stack of crates, doing a perfect ariel back flip and kicking out with both legs to stun two opponents at once. He landed a bit off his pace and stumbled, allowing a third man to viciously smack him in the head with a long dowel he was using as a club. Gambit flew back and landed with a graceless thud, out cold. Because Remy had shut off the failsafes, his opponent continued to advance. This was why they weren't supposed to work out alone. Both he and Wolverine were the rule breakers and often ignored that standard protocol. Thing was Logan could heal rapidly enough to recover on time, Remy could not.

Logan hit the panic button on the console, ending the program and went down the stairs leading to the inner chamber. He crossed the now empty Danger Room to where the battered thief lay on the floor. He was waking up, his sides heaving from the work out. He rubbed the side of his face where a large red welt was rising. "Uhhnn..." he groaned, still not really aware.

"You okay?" Wolverine growled roughly, letting Gambit know his displeasure at his risk taking.

"Uhhnn...sure t'ing, Wolvie. Never better."

Logan sniffed at him. His body stank and he had clearly pushed himself way beyond his limit. "Yeah, I can see that."

Remy slowly sat up and blinked woozily around him. He swept his sweat soaked hair back from his eyes and slowed his breathing, trying to will his body into submission. He was shaking badly and didn't know if he could stand. He was wasted.

Wolverine crouched down next to him and sniffed at him again. "I met Manny this morning."

_Jus' like Logan t' get right to de point,_ Remy thought to himself. "Oui, he's too cool. A real asset to de team," he said sarcastically, sharing Logan's opinion of Manny's obvious weakness. He had seen that Manny would never be a fighter like them. Maybe his alliance with Rogue could get him a spot in the Inner Circle, but he would never be truly useful. Not in a sense that mattered to these two battered warriors for Xavier's cause. Of course there was more to Remy's dislike of Manny than that and Logan knew it.

"You okay with this?"

" 'Course. Dat skunk haired bitch never mean nuthin' to dis boy. She jus' de first fille in line. Plenty others waitin'," Remy blurted out. He growled in frustration and jammed both his fists into his eyes, determined not to let Logan see him cry.

If Remy had thought Rogue's note was the worst of this new personal crisis, he'd been sadly mistaken. Sure Rogue had dumped him for someone else, but even then Gambit hadn't perceived the newcomer as a real threat. He figured no matter what, the playing ground would still be even, a guy was a guy. He'd been wrong. When he saw that she had dumped him for someone who could touch her with his bare hands, that had changed the dynamics of the situation significantly. Now, as dramatically as if she had gone lesbian on him, Remy was unable to compete. No black velvet bags of tricks could stack up to Manny's advantage, no matter how yuppie and bland the guy was. Gambit was deeply crushed, unable to cope, and so had come in here to try and work it off, to burn off the last of his emotions until there would be nothing left.

Logan was never one to be affectionate, but he put an arm around Remy's shoulders in a clumsy gesture of concern. This sucked and he wanted the kid to know he wasn't alone in it. He said nothing, just simply waited to see what Remy was going to do.

Gambit took a deep breath and shifted, moving his body just slightly out of Logan's reach, his way of saying that while he appreciated the comfort, he was still trying to deal with this on his own. He was falling back into his old defensive posture here at the house and Logan could almost see the wall come up, the one that separated the thief from everyone else, at least from those who had hurt him so badly. Remy got to his feet in an awkward shuffle and wiped at his face, typically hiding the fact that it was more than just sweat he was clearing away.

Logan nodded, accepting this as just how things were. They were men, X-men, and oh so good at keeping everything locked away, nice and tidy. "Go get cleaned up and get some rest. Charlie's got some work fer us later."

Remy nodded and staggered off, heading towards the locker room and the showers. Logan watched him go. He didn't need to be thanked for his timely rescue or his show of concern, they were both members of the Outer Circle and they looked after their own.


	9. Chapter 9

(Nine)

Kimble woke slowly and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Fallen was still asleep next to him on the bed. He could tell she was still using the White Lightening and had injected not long before he'd come down from the house. She seemed okay, but he wasn't looking forward to the withdrawal process. No matter, she was his Mistress and he would be there for her to do whatever she needed. She had a smile of utter bliss on her lips. His heart swelled with love for her and he was thrilled he'd been able to do this for her.

He was impatient for some of this happy sexual afterglow for himself, but tried to squash it down. Good things come to those who wait, he reminded himself. "Jus' not too much longer, please..." he whispered to no one, feeling a surge of loneliness. He squashed that down, too. He had a job to do. He slid his body away from hers, not wanting to wake her. He got up and picked up the knife noting that the blade was clean of his hologram gel. How convenient. He chuckled and hung it back up in its place.

Kimble showered to refresh himself and then went into the Storage Room to paw through the bins. He was looking for something, anything he could give to Remy. He appreciated the kindnesses Gambit had showed him the night before more than Remy could ever know. That sunrise was the best thing anyone could have given him. Kimble lived for acceptance and thrived on it, he wanted to give Remy something in return. He sifted through the bins, but most of this stuff was Clan and all but useless here. He paused when he found a small bundle wrapped in oilcloth. He'd forgotten about this. Before they left Cerise, Valentin had ordered three restraining collars. Like the meat, it was on the list and the brothers had been forced to accept it. In defense, Kimble had re-organized the list in such a way that the collars had been hopelessly buried in the supplies. He'd forgotten about them until now.

Kimble opened the bundle and held the collar. He knew the alphas detested these things, but maybe it could be put to good use here. It might shut off or blunt Rogue's power, perhaps it would be enough that she and Remy could touch. That might help Remy to persuade Rogue to forgive him. He wrapped it up and closed the bin, leaving the other two collars behind and best forgotten.

He made his way back up to the house, not taking the tram. He preferred to fly along the small walkway in place beside the track, wanting now to learn how to use his new powers. He found flying awkward and clumsy, it required a degree of control he hadn't yet acquired. He did little more than hover over the ground and move along slowly. He didn't mind, he would just have to get used to it if he wanted to learn. He would practice.

He prowled around the lower level, looking for Remy. He turned down the main hallway from the far end when Jean walked out of Henry's lab. He cocked his head when their eyes met and he slowly walked towards her, that sly grin fixed firmly in place. His stride changed, becoming more sensual and animal like in its grace. He undressed her with his eyes, not even trying to hide it.

"Hey, baby doll. You seen Remy around?" he purred in his low growl.

She looked at him disdainfully. "My name is Jean, not baby doll, and no I haven't seen Gambit. Perhaps he is in the gym."

Kimble smiled even wider. Her face showed she was offended by his remark, but her shine told him quite another story. He saw how she'd tracked him as he'd moved closer and even now wouldn't look him directly in the eyes. He moved a little closer, invading her personal space, and sniffed her air.

It was a very Logan like movement and Jean shuddered unconsciously, feeling the gooseflesh rise on her arms. Wolverine never failed to arouse her, it was just something about the way he moved and the low growl of his voice. Kimble was very similar in how he walked and carried himself. His engaging sexual presence had instantly brought a blush to her cheeks even though she tried to conceal it. He was working her and she knew it. It pissed her off even as much as it excited her.

"Sorry, Red," he said, inadvertently using Logan's nickname for her. "I meant no offense. 'S just sumpthin' I calls all the pretty girls."

She walked past him stiffly, but her eyes were still all over him. She couldn't tear them away no matter how hard she tried. He hadn't taken Fallen's example and put on a shirt. His white skin and mischievous grin intrigued her, in spite of her tight self control. She knew he was preening himself for her, flexing his muscles to impress her as Logan had done. The large tattoo was very pretty and only added to his mystery. It was suddenly very warm in here. She wondered just how aware he was of his effect on people. He didn't seem as though he possessed enough self discipline to consciously seduce anyone like this. It was more like part of his personality and would have to be endured.

Like the professor, Jean was unable to get a lock on Kimble's mental presence. He was there and not there, something maddening. He didn't even have the slight hum that one might have if the presence was somehow shielded, Kimble simply wasn't there as far as a telepath would be concerned. She covered her discomfort with some advice for the Siskan. "Well, I hope you plan on treating the women here with some respect. This is not Kindergarten."

Kimble cocked his head. "What's that?"

"Kindergarten? That's a school for little boys."

Kimble grinned. "Sounds like fun. Gots anathin' ya kin teach me?"

She smiled. "Sure."

Kimble gasped in surprise when she telekinetically knocked his feet out from under him and he was sprawled out on his ass. He went down hard, but burst into giddy laughter. His whole body shook with it, making him lose that seductive posture and he was a child again, amused by simple things.

She stood over him, perplexed by his strange reaction. "What's so funny?"

"Fergot how feisty alla you redheads are. It's been a while."

"Learn anything yet?"

He giggled some more and wiped at his eyes. "Not really. Wants ta try again?"

"You're hopeless," she mumbled and gave him her hand.

He took it and let her pull him up. Instantly, his air changed back to what it once was and he was a man again. The contact with his skin made his spell even harder for Jean to resist and for the first time, she realized what he was doing. He had some kind of seductive power and it seemed like it was far more powerful when he was right up close and in physical contact with her. It was too easy to mistake it for flirtation, but she was a telepath and had come under the assault of many other mind persuaders. She might not be able to sense his mental presence, but she could feel his intense desire well enough and was so tempted to give into it.

His skin was warm and felt real even though she had been told he was a hologram. He seemed to glow a little bit with a strange energy and was very beautiful. He looked intensely into her eyes on the way up and she felt him brush his fingers over her breast as he left her. It was no accident and he snickered a little as she flushed even further. Jean tried to control her body, will it into submission. She was married after all. Kimble was a mystery to her and the way he affected her not something she appreciated.

She was confused and intrigued by him because she was telepathic as well as telekinetic and couldn't sense his thoughts at all, only his desire. Logan's mental defenses were just as strong and she could never fully grasp his thoughts either. She was struck by the similarity between the two men, how they both gave off an air of animal sexuality that was hard to ignore. It didn't help her resolve that they resembled each other slightly. She had always found Logan very attractive in an animal sort of way even though she had never once given into it. As with Logan, she was unable to read Kimble telepathically and was forced to rely on his body language but there was no mistaking what the Siskan had in mind. Now that she knew Kimble was trying to seduce her, his thrall over her was gone.

"You'd best be running along," she said, backing away. She wanted to talk to the Professor about Kimble and how best to deal with him. As she moved away, she could see Kimble really had no idea what he'd done to her and that his power was not something he could control.

"Shure." He already realized he was going nowhere here. He could see she was intrigued by him, but wasn't going to give it up for him. At least, not yet. "Maybe I'll sees ya around."

"Maybe." She started to walk away, but noticed him following her. She stopped and pointed the opposite direction. "The gym is that way."

He turned and grinned sheepishly. "Right. See ya round...baby doll."

She gave him a dirty look, but her lips were already smiling. Kimble winked at her and got moving. He knew when to quit.

He checked the doors and but didn't find Remy in the gym. Kimble prowled around the locker room and discovered his friend soaking in a large hot tub that was recessed into the floor. He had his head back and was out cold asleep, the warm water and his exhaustion knocking him out. Kimble crouched down low next to him and smiled sadly when he saw the large red welt on his face and the puffiness of his eyes. One of them was bruising slightly. He reached out and gently brushed Remy's cheek where the welt was, using his empathic power to 'feel' him, making sure he was okay.

The moment Kimble touched him, Remy startled awake with a jerk, splashing water everywhere. He grasped Kimble's hand defensively and yanked on it, spilling Kimble into the tub. The pilot was unprepared for the assault and couldn't even think, never mind defend himself. He gasped out the last of his air underwater as an arm snaked around his neck and choked him. Remy's grip was tight and Kimble was too frightened to phase his way out of it. He thrashed, but his opponent was too strong. Remy had acted on instinct and didn't even realize who was there. Kimble was brought roughly up to the surface and released before being shoved away.

"What de 'ell you t'ink you doin', man, sneakin' up on me like dat!" Remy snarled, panting from being so freaked out. "Baises! Fuck!"

Kimble crawled out of the large tub and shook himself off like a dog, spraying water everywhere, adding to the mess. He flapped his wings, giving Remy a shower to go with his bath. Gambit backed up, holding his hands over his face and laughing now, Kimble's antics lightening his mood. He was sorry he had attacked Kimble like that, but he'd been caught unawares and his natural defenses kicked right in.

" 'Scuze me, man. I didn' mean nuthin'. Sheesh, you shure are paranoid!" Kimble said with a sheepish smile, swallowing away the soreness in his throat. He was trying to joke around, hoping Remy wasn't truly mad.

"Well, you got to be more careful, 'specially around dis place. D'accorde?" Gambit said, settling down and relaxing back into the warm water.

"I gotcha," Kimble said with a wink. He slicked off the rest of the water from his 'skin' with the side of his hand and tossed his soaked ponytail behind him. Good thing his pants weren't real. It wouldn't take long for him to dry off. He crept to the edge of the tub and gingerly reached down into the water to retrieve the package he'd brought with him. He hoped it was waterproof.

Remy watched him suspiciously. "Whatcha got dere?"

"I found this. Thoughtcha could use it." Kimble handed him the now waterlogged bundle.

Remy took what he was given and unraveled it slowly. He looked up at Kimble puzzled, not sure what Kimble was getting at. "Why you givin' me dis?"

"I meant no offense. It's fer you an' Rogue. Maybe you kin use it ta, you know...Do right fer her. Love her proper, I mean," he finished lamely. He wasn't sure if Remy was happy or offended. "I knows ya said ya didn't want no help from me, but when I sawr this, I thought maybe you would change yer mind. Maybe it could helps ya, you know, lures her back."

Remy's eyes opened wide as he realized what Kimble was saying. Gambit already knew this would work. Remy knew Rogue pretty well. She'd had sex twice before using a collar such as this. The first time wasn't pleasant -- she had lost her virginity to a prison guard in a Genoshan security facility during a mission in that tiny island country. Some of the X-men had been captured while trying to free some mutants there. She'd been viciously raped before she could be rescued and the scars remained until this day. She had issues with trust that still haunted her.

Her second encounter was with him. Just before the Antarctica fiasco, both he and Rogue had been captured by yet another mutant villain and restraining collars used. Huddled together in fear in a prison cell and thinking it would be their last day alive, they had finally physically expressed their love for one another. It had been rushed and more than a little uncertain because of their surroundings, but explosively passionate and well worth the risk they had taken. The restraining collars weren't handed out as parting gifts when they broke free. Since then, Gambit had been forced to become a lot more resourceful and creative. Not that Gambit minded all that much, he had a very good imagination. The black velvet bag contained more than just cigarettes, it held his thievery tools just for her.

Gambit was a master thief and very skilled, but these collars were very rare here and almost impossible to find. He'd never held one in his hands, free to use like this. He honestly didn't know if Rogue would agree to wear it. He remembered Manny and figured it didn't matter now anyways.

"Are ya mad?" Kimble asked nervously. He was disturbed by Remy's lack of response.

"Non, no. I ain't mad, just surprised. Where did you get dis?"

"Vally ordered it before we left. I made shure he never found it. I fergots about it actually. When I sawr it, I wuz thinkin' maybe you could do sumpthin' nice with it. Make it not such a bad thing ta have. If ya don' wants it, gives it ta Henry or sumpthin', jus' don' say ya got it from me. I don' want no trouble."

"Non, I won't say anyt'ing." He smiled reassuringly up at Kimble, truly appreciating the thought. Of course, Kimble would be thoughtful like this. "Merci. I'll be keepin' dis. Save it for a special occasion, hien?"

Kimble cocked his head at him and touched his face. "You an Rogue had a fight."

"Not exactly. Just dat I know it might be over fo' good dis time."

Gambit didn't move away from Kimble this time. It was getting through that Kimble touched him to better read his mood, not necessarily because he was trying to push himself on him, although he knew Kimble would be all over him given the chance. He could see Kimble was reading his residual frustration and pain, his friend had scowled in quiet concern.

"What happened?" Kimble asked softly.

Remy sniffed and shrugged. "Oh, you know de femmes. Dey never know what dey want. Gambit leaves, she find sumptin better."

Kimble smiled sadly and kept his hand on Remy's face. "Is that what she told you?"

"No, but it's what she meant."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Bien entendu. She ain't de only girl in de world."

"Naw, jus' the one ya loves the most," Kimble replied sadly.

"Well, we all gotta live wit disappointments. Dis ain't Gambit's first one, not by far. But dat's all right...dat's all right. 'E a survivor, jus' like you. 'E'll get by." Gambit sniffed and shrugged again. "Gambit gonna go see some old friends in de City. He ain't gonna waste no time hangin' round here, pinin' for no petite dat don' appreciate 'is good Cajun lovin'."

Kimble grinned excitedly. "Since we're such good friends an all, yer gonna take yer good buddy Kimble witcha, right?"

Gambit grunted a laugh. "When Gambit go see 'Nessa, he take you for sure. Gambit may be a t'ief an a scoundrel, but he keeps 'is promises. Don't you worry."

He looked up into Kimble's excited eyes. He had planned on taking off after a nice long nap, packing a bag for a few days as was his usual tactic after a blow out with Rogue. Seeing Kimble's happiness made him reconsider. Kimble would need some looking after and right now, Remy felt like he was the best choice for that. Besides, running away now would only make Rogue see his weakness. If he stuck around, maybe he could fool her into thinking she hadn't hurt him as deeply as she had.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ten)

Henry walked up the ramp of Fallen's ship later that same morning, carrying some books and ready for the first day of work on Seth's codes. He found the crew of the Lucky Dragon in the galley having some breakfast. Kimble had just returned from his visit with Remy and was cleaning up the morning's dishes, no longer damp from his spill in the hot tub. Henry greeted everyone and lay the books he brought down in front of young Maylee.

"I brought these for you. These are some of our school books on human anatomy and science. I do plan to keep my word of maintaining your medical education. You've got a head start on most of the kids here, but I'd still like you to go through these in case there's things you may have missed."

Maylee beamed and thumbed through the books. "Thanks!"

"In fact, it's my belief that you should be enrolled here as a full time student. The Professor only has a handful of kids here right now, so this is the best time. Small classrooms, plenty of teacher attention," he added suggestively.

"Momma?" Maylee asked, looking up at Fallen for her response.

"I think it's a good idea. We'll be very busy with Seth and it'll keep you from being bored."

Henry looked up at Kimble. "There's room for one more."

"I ain't no kid. 'Sides, what do I need schoolin' for? I gots a ship ta run."

"You've got powers you don't understand and can't control. We have many classes for newcomers just like you. At the very least you should consider a flight class."

Kimble squirmed uncomfortably. He wasn't ready to be away from his Mistress and the ship just yet. "I'll thinks about it."

"It would be an opportunity for you to make some new friends."

Kimble smiled at that. He hadn't fared so well in the friends department here with the adults, but he might do better with kids. He was at least ready enough to try.

Beast noticed his change of heart. "The offer stands. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I can pay for this," Fallen said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Henry replied. Honestly he couldn't imagine what kind of currency she might possess. Clan credits would mean nothing out here.

"No really, I can pay for this." Fallen left and returned quickly with a small leather pouch. She dumped out it's contents and Henry's eyes opened wide. She had quite the collection of precious gems. Fallen was a survivor and no idiot. She had spent a long time squirreling away those things that might be valuable on any world. "Can you sell some of these for me? I'll need some money anyways. I have no plans to live off of the Professor's good graces."

Henry cleared his throat nervously and picked up what looked to be a couple of good sized raw diamonds. "I'll see what I can do. Put the rest of those away someplace safe. You wouldn't want to lose them."

"Whatever the standard tuition is, take it. I must insist."

Henry laughed, knowing when a point has been pressed enough. "All right."


	11. Chapter 11

(Eleven)

Remy walked casually into the Professor's office. It was late afternoon now and he'd had a good nap and another shower. He actually felt human again and was curious what Charles wanted from him so soon. He paused when he saw Wolverine seated comfortably on the Professor's couch and hoped this wasn't going to be some kind of personal ambush. It wasn't typical for both him and Logan to be called here at the same time without it being something personal. This he did not need on top of everything else.

"Sit, please," Charles said, beginning. He gestured to one of many comfortable chairs he had in his office. The office was well decorated and made to be as relaxing as possible. It wasn't working on the nervous thief however.

Remy shook his head, feeling a bit stubborn. " 'M fine, t'anks."

"Rest easy, my friend," the Professor said. He was seated behind his large desk as usual and tried to sound as reassuring as possible. "There's nothing for you to be defensive about."

Gambit looked at Wolverine and did not believe. "What's up."

The Professor sat back in his chair and decided to just say what was on his mind. "I've been speaking with Henry and Logan about your last mission."

This time Remy crossed his arms, already getting pissed off. He knew this was going to be bad just by the strange gleam in Logan's eyes. He thought for sure he was going to be benched or set aside because of what had happened with Kimble, the filesharing. He knew it had been freaky and they hadn't had time to sort it all out yet, but it would be unfair to have him left behind because of it. He couldn't stop the scowl that crossed his face.

Charles sighed with some impatience, seeing it. "Remy, please. This isn't what you think. Logan here was telling me how well you handled yourself on that mission and I would like to officially place you back on a squad again."

Remy blinked at that, more than a little surprised. That he had not expected in the least. The X-team was quite large and the only sensible thing to do was to divide all that talent into squads. This wasn't the first time Gambit had been on an squad, but since his return from his punishing exile in Antarctica, Charles had kept him sidelined, using him for private missions or filling in temporarily like he had been when they'd been taken to Cerise.

At first Remy had thought he'd been on hold for health reasons. While he hadn't discussed much of what had happened to him in Antarctica with anyone upon his return, his first workout sessions had been pretty shabby indeed. The X-men claimed to be a team working for peace, but their workouts more resembled those of high intensity search and rescue teams or even military special forces. The physical demands were quite rigorous and certainly not for everyone. When Remy had first come here he had embraced those physical demands with joy, loving to push his body to its limits, but after his exile, he was struggling almost right from the start and suffering for it. He'd been cornered by Beast after only a couple of days and had been forced to admit that he was still recovering from the from dual pneumonia and mild frostbite he'd acquired from being left out there on the ice. Between starving for almost two weeks and being so ill when he'd finally been rescued, he'd lost close to a quarter of his body weight. Being a creature with a high metabolism that kept him a bit underweight to begin with, that hadn't been a good thing. It had hurt to admit it, but the exile had hurt him worse than when Sabretooth had slashed him, he wasn't bouncing back nearly as fast in spite of his youth.

What hadn't helped was later discovering that he hadn't been placed on a squad upon his return not because he was struggling, but because he had been so despised once his role in the Massacre had been found out that no one would take him on their squad on a permanent basis. Instead of using all that as an excuse to bail, Remy hardened up emotionally and worked all the harder at both his assignments and his physical conditioning. He passively punished those around him by simply refusing to leave. It had taken him many months, but by the time he'd been taken to Cerise he was back on top of his game physically, perhaps not as quick as he had been in the past, but well enough to pass the Professor's rigorous physical requirements. It seemed that now, all that work had just paid off.

Back in the Professor's office, when Remy didn't immediately say anything one way or the other about his offer, Charles went on to explain, "There's been some rearranging of some members of our staff and I'm thinking that I'll place you with the newly reorganized Blue squad."

Logan grunted and said, "That's Scotty, me, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Jean, Storm, and Rogue."

Remy nodded, lowering his eyes. Of course. It was the one squad that comprised the few people that could remotely stand him. A sensible choice if one were a leader of such a complicated group of people.

"Your role will be assisting with any new mutants as is standard, but I'll also be using you to find out more about this Jael fellow. This terrorist who has been giving us such a bad time lately."

Remy was quick to accept that with a smile. Seek and find was right up his alley and a lot easier to accept than be benched. "Bien. What you want?"

"While you were gone, there was an increase in the mutant violence. You remember Jael? We discussed him over dinner last night. He was just getting geared up before you left for Cerise, now he's up and running. We've got ourselves a local terrorist and he must be stopped before things get out of hand. Normally, I would give you some time to...decompress... after such a difficult mission, but I'm afraid this can't wait. If he continues his actions, innocent people will suffer."

"I'm wit you, 'Fessor. What you need Gambit to do, eh?"

"I want you to find him -- **now**. Use whatever means you have at your disposal."

Remy grinned, always happy to have free rein. He had a large number of contacts, both legal and not so legal. He would make good use of them. "All right. I'll go poke around a bit, see what I can dig up."

"Take Logan with you."

Remy immediately began to complain. "I don' t'ink so, man. He scare away all my informants. Mebbe de next time, non?"

The Professor scowled with mild impatience. "You're back on a team now, Remy. I know it will be hard to get used to again, but you'll all have to work together."

Logan just snorted. He knew Remy all too well, at least the Gambit he knew after a blowout with Rogue. "That ain't it, Chuck. You were plannin' on takin' off on account of Rogue, weren't you, boy?"

Remy just grinned his most charming smile. It was a lie that left his mouth, at least it had been before the promise of being promoted to a team had been tossed at him. "No worries, boss."

The two men stared each other down. Remy lost.

"Gambit ain't goin' nowheres, really. Rogue ain't nuthin' Gambit couldn't handle and besides, 'e got de Kimble ta look after, d'accorde?" That at least was the truth. When it came down to it, he wouldn't leave Kimble here on his own to fend for himself.

Charles nodded, pointing his finger at the playful thief. "I'm holding you to that. Now, as long as you're going into the city, I want you to pay this woman a visit." He handed Remy a business card. "I took the liberty of making an appointment for you."

Remy looked at the card and couldn't hide the angry flush that reddened his face. It was for Karen Richards, a psychologist friend of the Professor. Oh sure, like the promise of being put on a team hadn't been the lube before this fuck happened. It would be so typical of this place to pat you on the head and then send you off to a shrink.

The Professor was quick to reassure, the smooth tone of his voice maddening to the thief's ears. "I know what you're thinking, Remy, but understand this. You've all had a tough time out on the last mission and things are worsening here. I've set up appointments for all three of you, not just yourself."

Gambit glanced at Wolverine who just shrugged and looked away. Yeah, like Wolverine was going to go along with this as well. Uh, huh. Right. _P'etere when de pigs start flyin' ,non?_

"Sure, whatever you say, patron," he said with his best charming smile. He had absolutely no intention of going. Not now. Not ever.

"Remy...I'm concerned about what happened with you and Kimble. This sharing of his memories. Logan tells me Kimble may be...disturbed. I want to be sure there haven't been any serious side effects."

"Kimble ain't **disturbed,**" Gambit snapped defensively. He wasn't sure what upset him more, the fact that he had just been proven right that this was all about that thing with Kimble after all or that once again, he was the only one standing up to speak for the poor Siskan. "He jus' fine. Jus' fine. De only one 'ere **disturbed** is dat asshole right dere on de couch. Leave Kim alone."

The Professor said nothing but steepled his hands under his chin and looked at his resident thief with the smallest of smile on his lips. "You're quite taken with him."

"Quoi? What's dat supposed to mean?" Remy asked defensively, taking a step back towards the door. All of a sudden he felt cornered.

"Tell me about him."

"Read 'im y'self."

"I can't."

"Pourquoi?" Remy asked in confusion. He knew Charles was an omega telepath, but he'd never known of anyone that the Professor couldn't read.

"I can't 'read' him. It's like he's not even there."

Remy smiled, relaxing. He cocked his head with playful arrogance. "Sucks, huh? 'Avin' ta figure a guy out just like de rest of us. Why don' you talk to 'im y'self. He ain't so bad once you make an effort to get to know him." Remy made his way to the door and opened it.

"Remy."

Gambit turned back to the Professor. He knew he wouldn't get out of here that easily and had expected this. "Oui?"

"Would you at least write up a report and hand it into Henry? The more we know about Kimble, the easier it will be to deal with him. Logan tells me he responds to you. Well, what if you're not around? Do this for me, please?"

"All right."

Remy left.

"Tough little bugger," Wolverine grunted from the sofa.

"No more than you. I am curious though. Why is he so defensive of Kimble? It isn't like Remy to care about someone that much."

"They're a lot alike. Both pains in the ass."

"You don't like him? Kimble, I mean."

"He's gonna be nuthin' but trouble, mark my words. He's got powers he's got no clue about and the mind of a three year old on Viagra. He's gonna be a handful."

"I know you'll keep watch. I've no fear. Have an eye on our thief while you're at it. I want to know if he has any more long sessions in the Danger Room. I want to know if he starts falling down."

"I'm on it."


	12. Chapter 12

(Twelve)

Rogue stood in the darkened bedroom, peering out of the window into the night. It had been a long and trying day for her. She had truly thought Remy was gone when the small band of X-men had been kidnapped. Now she had to deal with her conflicting feelings. She hadn't missed him as much while he was gone, but seeing him and hearing his soft gentle voice brought up a surge of regret and anger. She cursed him softly for being so secretive and sly that she could never fully trust him or any other man again. She had been stupid to think he could be replaced so easily.

Rogue's new lover snored gently behind her, out cold on the bed. She was naturally restless and a light sleeper, but Manny was an early bird and fell asleep quickly after they'd made love. He dropped off fast and deep, something she had never been able to manage.

She turned to look at his calm, angelic face. She was thrilled to have finally found a man who could touch her without being covered in latex, but she couldn't help but feel a sense that something was lacking. Manny was a hoot, but he wasn't reckless or wild the way she usually preferred her men. He was a nerd, plain and simple, just as every good teacher should be.

"Not like Remy, you mean," she muttered softly to herself.

Manny was sedate and safe, certain to never get into trouble or hide secrets. She would never have to worry about what he was doing when she wasn't around or trying to lie about his past. In fact, Manny had spent a great deal of time laying out his whole family history. Unlike most mutants, Manny had a loving and supportive family. They supported his move to the Mansion and had even come out to visit the place a couple of times. They were normal quiet people, good stable folk.

Rogue's mutation caused her significant pain and suffering. She was cursed to never know the full and complete touch of another person. If she touched them, she would be flooded with their memories, drowning out her own until she didn't know who she was anymore. She still had a few fragments of other people rattling around in there, torturing her with their constant chatter.

In the case of mutants, she could also absorb their powers for a short time. Once, the touch had been so prolonged, the transfer had been permanent. She now had the ability to fly and was mostly invulnerable herself. The price for that was a couple of years spent as a split personality with the memories she'd taken from her victim. The Professor had been instrumental in her regaining her mind and control back.

Manny was the closest she could get to full contact, but even he wasn't perfect. There was still a kind of dullness to his touch because of his protective field, but at least she could sense the true heat of his skin and indulge in some of the more intimate forms of sex she'd had to give up, even in spite of Remy's skill and cleverness. Even so, he lacked Remy's wildness and willingness to try anything in spite of the risk. He was a decent lover, but not in Remy's class by far.

She dressed quickly and left Manny behind in his room, not wanting to brood any more. She went down the stairs to the kitchen for a bite to eat. She paused outside of the large common room when she heard Remy laughing loudly.

"You de worse' pool player I ever did see, little brother," he complained with playful impatience. "You truly suck!"

"Maybe it's yer teachin', huh? Soon as I figger this stupid shit out, I'm gonna kick yer ass!" Kimble said through hearty laughter of his own.

Rogue poked her head in the door and watched the two of them, fascinated. Kimble's problem wasn't the teacher, it was the beer. Several open bottles were strewn about and she could see Kimble swaying unsteadily, hopelessly drunk. He was standing -- sort of -- at the edge of the common room's large pool table. It was his turn to break, but it didn't look like he was going to manage it in his condition. He giggled and snorted when he was too unsteady to line the pool cue up properly. He shoved the stick and missed the cue ball completely. He was quite intoxicated and silly now, cackling at his inability to do anything.

Remy leaned casually against the jukebox machine, snickering. He had his stick in his hands, propping himself up, and watched. He was amused by Kimble's horrible co-ordination and drunkenness. It amazed him how little beer it took for Kimble to get wasted but the result was hilarious. Kimble's laughter was infectious and cheered him considerably from his low spirits. He had spent the last part of the day checking out some of his informants for information about Jael but so far had come up with nothing. It wasn't worrisome, it had only been his first day looking, was still early. It was Rogue that had been troubling him, not his job.

"You a silly, silly boy," Remy teased and walked over to the pool table as Kimble went down. Kimble's legs had given way from laughing so hard and he fell on his ass, letting the stick fall with a clatter. Remy stepped around him unfazed, gently kicking a furry foot out of the way, and lined up his stick. He gave the white cue ball a hard, skillful knock. He broke the set balls expertly and most of them fell into pockets, clunking satisfactorily. He was a top notch player, but Kimble wasn't offering much in real competition.

Kimble snatched at his runaway pool cue and used it to haul himself to his feet. He swayed and hiccuped loudly, patting his hand over his stomach contentedly. He giggled and grinned like a drunken sailor, reaching out to the pool table before he toppled over again.

Remy shook his head. "You officially cut off, cher. No more beer for you!"

Kimble just grinned and shuffled off to the jukebox, still hitching. He peered inside and squinted drunkenly, trying to read the titles. The letters were too blurry but he found one he could make out and pressed the button. Remy laughed again when he heard the Rednex come on. He knew why Kimble had chosen it.

"What's dis? You can't even play pool, now you want to dance?" Gambit teased.

Kimble snickered, snorting through his nose again, and shuffled a mangled parody of the steps Remy had showed him so long ago in another place and time. This time he danced almost as poorly as Fallen had. Still, Kimble was having a blast. Unable to resist, Remy lay his stick down and stood next to his friend. He cut in and they danced.

"They make a cute couple," Logan teased, grunting in Rogue's ear.

She jerked, startled. He was so quiet, she'd never heard his approach. "You gonna give me a heart attack, Sugah, creepin' up on a girl like that!" she hissed quietly, not really mad. The jukebox was blaring and the two dancers were still unaware they were being watched.

"Sorry, darlin'. Some habits're hard to break," he grumbled. He watched Remy and Kimble play, noting the happy glow in Remy's eyes. It hadn't been there this morning. At least Remy had found something to amuse himself with instead of taking off. Logan wondered if Remy had actually gone to see the Karen Richards lady. He doubted it. Remy had no intention of going just like himself. Logan had his fill of shrinks, he didn't need another.

Logan sniffed at Rogue and watched her as she spied on her ex-boyfriend. It was hard to get anything past Wolverine. He hadn't been all that impressed with Manny, but knew Rogue's hang ups enough to know why she'd go for him. He was safe and quiet, not her usual fare. The thing was, he could see the way Rogue was looking at Remy now and just didn't understand how she thought it was worth it.

Rogue watched Remy and Kimble dance and was shocked by how jealous she felt. Remy had slung his arm over Kimble's shoulders, holding him up. Kimble was laughing wildly, tears streaming down his face. He could barely stand, but was still trying to make his feet obey. He gasped for breath and squealed with joy like a small child when Remy's own laughter brought the two of them down to the floor in a twisted heap. They fell on top of each other and lay tangled, both silly now as they laughed and laughed. Rogue couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Gambit like this and it made her heart ache for him in the worst way. He might not have been able to touch her, but he could make anything fun and was a kick to be around. She missed this.

"I t'ink we all done now," Remy wheezed as the song finished and he extricated himself from Kimble's limbs, pulling a stray wing from his face.

Kimble sat up, still hiccuping and snickering as he sat back against the jukebox. He purposely slid his hand over Remy's thigh as the Cajun joined him against the machine, making it look like an accident. He snorted with gruff amusement when Gambit tossed it away and rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, sure. Now you make a pass at Gambit when you too wasted to be any good to 'im," Remy joked, wiping his own tears from his eyes.

"I ain't never too drunk fer that," he protested merrily, but his eyes were heavy. He knew Remy didn't mean what he said, it was part of the game. He leaned his head on Gambit's shoulder and yawned, tired now.

"Oui, uh huh. Gambit can see dat. You even gonna make it back to de hanger, little brother?"

"Shure." Kimble mumbled and fell asleep where he sat, a smile still on his lips.

Remy looked back at him and grunted again. "Some date you are, cher," he said softly but with affection. He slid out carefully from Kimble's dead weight and scooped him up, carrying him the short distance over to the sofa. It was helpful that Kimble didn't weigh much, he was feeling a little tipsy himself and staggered a little. He lay Kimble down and started covering him up with a knitted afghan. He startled noticeably when he saw his audience standing in the doorway.

The light that had been in his eyes dimmed, but that teasing smile was still in place. "Oh, hey, chere. You enjoyin' de show?" Remy said, a hard edge in his voice.

"You sure it's a good idea gettin' him drunk?" Logan criticized, just for something to say. He was watching his two teammates with interest as they regarded each other with open hostility.

Remy just shrugged. "Look at 'im. 'E ain't doin' no harm. We jus' 'avin' some kicks, is all. Look at 'im, de boy can't hold 'is liquor worth nuthin'."

"If he pukes, yer cleanin' it up," Logan grunted and slipped back the way he had come.

"You two looked cute together. Maybe you should be lovers," Rogue said, unable to hide her jealousy. She didn't know Kimble at all and didn't understand his flirtation was just a game.

"P'etetre. Mebbe 'e teach me a trick or two, eh, chere? 'Course mebbe, I teach 'im some t'ings. I got lots of experience workin' round a difficult situation, n'est ce pas?" he teased sharply.

The blush that came to her face told him everything he wanted to know. Manny could touch her, but Gambit was in class by himself when it came to pleasing her. No one had ever taken the time with her or the care he had, certainly not with the same devotion behind it. He could make her squeal like nobody else.

"Enjoy," she said lamely, knowing he had seen right through her. She turned on her heel and stalked off, not wanting to be around him and those soft red eyes.

Remy snickered without humor and sat on floor, leaning his back against the sofa. He grabbed an open bottle and drank from it, chuckling softly when he heard Kimble start to snore behind him. Feeling victorious, but oddly empty, Remy clicked the T.V. on and watched numbly, not really paying attention. He hoped Rogue would think about him and see by her jealousy who she really wanted. He might not be the smartest man, but even he could recognize that love was much more important than the sexual act. When she got bored with Manny's listless manner, she'd come back crawling and when she came in his arms, thundering with the stormy climaxes only he could give her with his love and skill, she would never make this stupid mistake again.


	13. Chapter 13

(Thirteen)

The next morning, Ororo Monroe, weather goddess and given the codename Storm because of it, leaned against the wall of the hallway, her eyes slightly closed against the light. This morning was the beginning of a brand new day, and a brand new team. She and the others on this brand new Blue squad had been informed of the roster change and now today was the first time this particular group of people would be training together in the Danger Room. They had all worked together off and on over the years so no one in this new squad was a stranger to anyone else. This shouldn't be too difficult.

_But it might be interesting_, she mused to herself. This was the first time Gambit had been permanently added to a squad since his return – and the first time he had been made to work by her side since then as well.

Storm could never forget when she had first met Remy. She had been working undercover as a jewel thief and stumbled across a real one quite by accident. From the first time they worked together they hit it off as friends. Remy's playful manner and cheerful commentary made everything so easy and enjoyable. He made even the grittiest job fun. Of course she was forced to reveal her true identity to him in the end and oddly enough, he just didn't care. He wasn't the one she was trying to bust so he turned around and helped her with her case, finishing her work early. He used that as an excuse to lure her off for a brief vacation, wining and dining her through the best restaurants in Boston, no so much to get into her pants -- though he did try, the dear boy -- but because he simply enjoyed her company. It had been tempting to her, to give into that charmer's slick smile and attentive offers, but she knew him to be little more than a child, at least ten years her junior and she hadn't dared. She declined his advances but not his friendship and coaxed him into joining the X-men with little trouble.

As much as their whirlwind friendship filled her heart with fond remembrances, learning that Gambit was the one responsible for all those Morlock's deaths had been truly devastating. She had instituted the Morlock outreach group to aid the stranded survivors shortly after Gambit had come to join the X-men but he had stayed silent about his role in the Massacre, keeping his secrets. That betrayal had been so hard, even though she knew deep inside he had done it not out of malice but because he hadn't wanted the hurt. He had needed her love too much to lose it, the orphan that he was, she knew that, but how could he have done to that her?

Even now Storm had to close her eyes against the sting of tears. She had avoided him after that and had even been so bitter as to decline searching for him in Antarctica, a betrayal of her own. Even after he returned, thin and drawn, from his exile, she had barely spoken ten words to him in the year or so that had followed. She wasn't sure what she might think when she saw him now.

"Stormy."

She blinked, standing a bit more upright and looking into the very face of the man she had been wondering about. As stealthy as ever, he had come up on her silently and without her noticing. She had been early for the session and so was he it seemed, they were alone in the hall.

"I told you not to call me that," she replied automatically, falling into their old game as if all those years and betrayals had never happened.

He just grinned that same old charmer's smile and was quiet as she looked him over. He seemed so much older now, the strain of being away and Rogue's little bombshell showing on him. He'd been gone just about two months but had aged a year, his eyes careworn and a little sad.

"So they put you back on a team," she said next, trying to fill the strange silence between them.

Remy nodded. "Chuck t'inks I need to be workin' wit real people again. 'Fraid I'm gonna revert back and start stealin' de silver."

"As if you haven't been," she teased, smiling for the first time.

He saw it and his own grin relaxed and became wider. He was positively feeding off her kindness, he had missed her so badly, had been even before he had been taken by the Dognan. His eyes were gleaming playfully and he was his old self as he replied, "Nah, Chuck only buys de cheap stuff just to fend me off, de petit connard."

She nodded, laughing softly and dared to touch his face. He had leaned a bit closer as if to drink up her welcome that much more deeply. She brushed his forehead, touching the scar there. "This is new."

"Oui. Got it from de slavers. Must be losin' m' touch."

"We'll train you back into shape," she declared, cupping his cheek. Now that he was so close to her, her long lost brother in arms, she couldn't hide the deep affection for him that had never withered and died. It had blossomed afresh at the sight of that smile.

He closed his eyes, happy for it. All was forgiven, he knew that now and oh, how he had needed it. If it was being kidnapped that had forced this change of heart in her, well, then all of that trouble had been worth it, each and every day. "Merci, chere."

The elevator from the Mansion suddenly chimed, announcing its arrival, and Remy stepped back before its passengers could see they had touched. While Storm may have forgiven him, he did not expect it from any of the others. He would keep their secret and share this confidence with no one.

The rest of the group arrived in a bunch – Cyclops, Wolverine, Iceman, Jean, Nightcrawler and Rogue. Remy was passive as his former girlfriend approached, his face smooth and unreadable. She could have been the doorman for all he showed.

Scott looked over his group, they all knew he was the official squad leader here. "You all know each other so I'll spare the usual meet and greet. This session will be fairly easy. Just enough for us all to get into a groove."

"What's the scenario?" Wolverine asked, all business as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. He was an early riser and itching to get to work and flex his muscles.

"Underground tunnels. Two taken hostage by an unknown number of hostiles. We find 'em and bring them back alive."

Logan grinned, ready for it. "Then let's get to it."

Cyclops punched in a preset code for the Danger Room and the large circular door opened, beckoning them in. They grouped and followed Scott inside.

------

Remy grumbled to himself, silently cursing that the Danger Room was just a little too perfect in its ability to represent real environments. The room was positively huge and loaded with enough Shi'ar technology that once the room was activated, one lost all sense of size and direction. If it produced a vista of a mountain to hike on, it was a mountain you felt, even if it took you miles to cross it. And here he was, trudging through tunnels that were damp and stank of death and decay, smells just a little too much like those Morlocks tunnels. The Morlocks had taken over disused subway tunnels and so these seemed the same – old brick walls, rusty pipes, the faint squeaking of rats barely seen crawling alongside the moldering walls.

Scott had done this on purpose, he knew it. Just to test his nerve. Just to see how long it took for poor little Gambit to break, the pathetic, murdering thief that he was. Well, he wouldn't give Cyclops or anyone else the satisfaction. He trudged along, his well worn boots splashing softly through inch deep, stinking water.

Storm was sloshing along behind him, not as silent but just as stoically moving along. It was a well known fact that she was claustrophobic, she would be enjoying this no more than he was. Maybe Scott was punishing them both. The squad leader had paired everybody off to better search the tunnels, so far they hadn't seen anything suspicious.

It wasn't to last. Storm gasped sharply as unseen hands seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. Remy whirled and his actions all automatic and blurred as he dealt with the threat with deadly force. Too late, he saw he had overreacted, the assailant, little more than a teenager, lay on the ground, his neck twisted and broken.

Storm steeped back, startled herself. She could have dealt with the assault on her own quite easily if Gambit had just given her a chance. She had barely grasped the intruder's hands and was already turning when the thief was upon her, defending her like a lion its lioness, the artificial bones of her attacker crackling in her ear like crushed nut shells.

"Gambit, are you insane? What's wrong with you?"

Remy was panting, his eyes a little wide. He had no idea why he had jumped so suddenly and so viciously. He could only guess that his nerves were still shot, his experiences on Cerise and the Lucky Dragon making him just a little too jumpy. It was standard operating fashion that even in sessions such as this they were not to use deadly force -- in an odd twist of fate, the Danger Room was more often teaching mutants **_not _**to kill, to have the control to leave an attacker alive. He was back in juvie training class and failing badly.

Gambit looked down on his victim and felt his stomach clench when it shimmered and disappeared in typical Danger Room fashion. It was a hologram and had never been real. He was struck with a sudden flurry of thoughts – had this hologram felt its death on some level? Was it more like Kimble than anyone thought? Was it sentient on some deep level? Did they have the right to use it that way? To murder it so senselessly and without a thought? He swayed on his feet, a little dizzy now. He'd been in this room for years now and not once had he thought this way before. It was deeply unsettling and not the least bit welcome. Kimble had changed him in ways he hadn't even conceived of.

Storm watched this without knowing the cause, saw as the color drained from his face. It was more than the kill, she'd seen him screw up in here before and take it in stride. This was something else. She wondered if it had to do with his new mechanical friend, the shapeshifter from the dinner party. She knew better than to ask, Remy had always been cagey. It had been easier before the exile, when he had been troubled he had always come to her on his own. Perhaps he would again, now that the rift between them had healed.

"Illegal fatality," a mechanical voice chimed. "LeBeau, ten points."

There was a brief flash and a bit of smoke. "Nice going, swamp rat."

Remy turned to see Rogue a short distance ahead of him down the tunnel, she had teleported in via Nightcrawler, the source of the smoke. Whenever Kurt teleported, he left behind a small cloud of sulfurous smoke, stealth was not always an option. He and Rogue had been paired together for this session and it was she who had spoken. "Scott's gonna make us do extra drills, thanks to you."

"Don't be so hard, fraulein," Kurt admonished, his light German accent hardly echoing. He was up on the side of the tunnel wall, perched there like a benevolent spider. Not only could he walk the walls like a telekinetic, it was his gift to blend in with the dark shadows, he could only be half seen, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dim. "It's his first time vit a group in a while. You had a fatality two weeks ago yourself."

Remy wasn't listening, He didn't care. Rogue's voice was coming at him too painfully and he was shutting her out. He could feel her vibrations of cool anger and it jabbed at him. He was becoming increasingly aware that he hadn't walked away from Kimble's filesharing untainted, no matter how many times he denied it. It wasn't constant, but every now and again he would be silently smacked by someone's powerful emotions, especially hers. He had no shields, something he was going to have to remedy and soon.

Still, he put up a brave front. "Dis nobody's fault but mine, Kurt. If anyone 'as to do extra drills, Gambit will do it."

Rogue made a small noise of disgust, no doubt turned off by his words of martyrdom, and turned away, just in time for them to get jumped by more baddies melting out of the walls like vaporous demons. This was so like Scott, not allowing them a moment's peace or a chance to let down their guards. Their argument was forgotten and the four of them went into instant action, each tackling his own opponent with the fluid grace of years of practice. This was a session to only to regain familiarity with one another, all of the members of this new squad were considered senior staff and not novices in the field.

Gambit threw down his man, this time only stunned, and hardly had time to duck as Rogue tossed her charge straight at him, smashing her ersatz opponent right into the wall right beside him with brute force. If Remy hadn't known better — and he didn't – he might have said it was deliberate. He rushed her, he couldn't stop himself, not even hesitating when she met him head on. He snarled at her, his fists clenched and glowing faintly with power, "You best be real careful, chere. Boy Scout take off points fo' friendly fire aussi!"

"Kiss my ass!" she hissed at him in return, the words out of her mouth in a rush.

His first response was sly little smile. Yeah, she had hurt him moments ago with her anger, but the same sensitivity that allowed that also gave to him the knowledge that her fury now was nothing more than some strange kind of jealousy or regret. Rogue was feeling the weight of her mistake, the poor dear. She wanted him badly, it was so plain there in her eyes. It turned him on, he couldn't help it, and he was grateful that the darkness of the tunnel hid the lustful blush of his face and the gush of red heat that had shot south, hardening him uncomfortably. He loved her spirit, he always had, and regretted so few of their little spats. The loving afterwards had been so passionate and full of that same fire. He couldn't fully love a woman that didn't do that to him, he was such a sucker for it, he knew it.

"Heh, Gambit would do yo' ass more dan dat small service, fille. All you gotta do is ask," he purred at her, his whiskey and cinnamon voice husky in the dark.

"I'd sooner kiss the Thing!" she replied with rancor, knowing he'd seen right through her.

"I can arrange that." Wolverine offered, his words leaking around the fight and breaking up the tension of the moment. Rogue turned to see Logan slouched against the wall behind her. Like Gambit he was stealthy even when wading through the low lying water, she hadn't heard his approach. "Benjy's a close friend of mine," he added with a wolfish grin.

His comment was true. The Thing was a member of the Fantastic Four. The Four, while not mutants, had a couple of oddities on their freedom fighting team. The Thing was more rock than man, hideously ugly but with a true heart. He and Logan had met more than once and not always peacefully, but Logan's words were honest, even if they were still a dig at Rogue.

Rogue's response was too ugly for words, a garbled hiss who's intent was obvious even if wasn't exactly audible.

"Now dat was too dirty, even fo' you, chere," Remy said to that, the hard edge coming back into his voice. He might have deserved her anger, but Wolverine hadn't. "You kiss Manny wit dat mout'?"

She didn't get a chance to reply, Cyclops came trudging up behind Wolverine, his face dark with anger. "What's going on? In case you hadn't noticed, we're supposed to be rescuing people! Snap to, people!"

"Aye, aye, captain," Rogue said curtly but not exactly disrespectfully. She had moved instantly giving him the response he had wanted. She and Kurt gathered and vanished in a soft cloud of smoke.

The others moved off, but Remy lagged, knowing Scott wasn't done. He was correct, Cyclops came up close. "Anytime you can't handle this, Remy, you let me know." It wasn't a peace offering, it was a challenge. Scott was daring Gambit to bail. Not that he wanted Remy gone, he couldn't have dissension in the team. Mistakes could be made and he wasn't going to take the risk.

" 'M cool, patron," Remy answered, not backing down an inch. Rogue may have walked off with his heart, but he was damned if she was going to get him booted off the squad. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction, not even if it was charged to him in blood.

"All right then. But that fatality will cost you, twenty laps on the track as soon as this session is done."

"D'accorde, patron. Gambit will do as he told."

Scott backed off, retreating the way he had come, leaving Remy alone with Storm who hadn't gone far. "You okay?" she dared to ask.

Remy nodded brusquely, not wanting to discuss it, and made his way off into the tunnel, his head down and low as his anger slowly burned. He would do his laps, he would pay his dues, but it would be hard. He wasn't in tip top shape, not after that down time on the Dragon, but so what. He had earned this spot and was determined to keep it, come hell or high water. That was a promise.

To be continued in Misbehavin'.


End file.
